Arise of the Cheshire Cat
by SlayerFaith02
Summary: What happens if Wouderland isnt exactly as you know it? What if 'Alice' wasnt the little girl we know and love, rather a name for a type of person who can control a part of wounderland? What happens when Wonderland is a relm full of demons?
1. Chapter 1

_Why hello there, hoe long has it been? Ages right? I know LOL_

_Ok so this is something i wrote with my own Mum, we each wrote a chapter each, the first two are by me, then by chapter 3 its her, chapter me ect ect, _

_Righ throw everything you know of Lewis Carrols Alice in Wounderland out of the window Things you need to know and rememeber -_

_Alice refures to poeple who are know as Chains to cutain Demons ^w^_

_And the Inhibitants of Wounderland are DEMONS *w* Wounderland is like a completly diffrent dimention, like an older version of Hell XD_

_Im hopeing youll enjoy this as much as we have writing this XD None of these where planed, it was like BAM my bit done, yours now XD there is one to follow after this XD._

_Ok Disclamers cause im pritty sure i'll Forget later on_

_Jean Grey (c) X-Men/Marvel Cause my mum loves superheros ._.  
>Cain Adamson (c) He is orgianly baised on the Bible story of Cain and Abel. Just vamped *heh dont mind the pun* up XD<br>Ok the demon versions of Lewis Carrolls Creations are mine  
>The others are my mums creations XD<em>

_Well Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

She was more then a demon to me; she was my best friend, my only friend. She was with me though the good and the bad. She told me stories of her homeland, whilst I entertained her with the events of the human world, and then one day, one day she smiled at me and said that she lost The Game. And she vanished. Just like that. And I never saw her again.

Since I was born, my mother and farther had always told me I was special. That the Arc Angel smiled down upon me, that the Fallen Star was our heritage. Regardless of what people thought, my family were as normal was we could be. True they were cultists, and loved dark magic. They worshipped not the Fallen Angel but the Old Demons. The ones before Lucifer's Decent into Hell.

My mother would tell me a story about the First Hell that before any God found the planet interesting, when it belonged to those known as The Ancients. They looked after the planet from their own realm, but they were Demons. Her mother told her that their realm had no name until later on in life when it was said that the famous writer Lewis Carroll found the dimension by accident and named it Wonderland in his Novel. So that's what people called it.

"Our family for generations, when we were mere tribes, where protected by the Demon Cheshire" She would often tell me with a sense of pride. "You have not only Cheshire watching you, but all the Gods of our ancestors." I was scared at my first summoning; we only ever worked in Black magic, the whole sacrificing a virgin kind of thing.

My Farther was killed that night, in front of my eyes, before the Demon Cheshire answered our call, but they all begged to be taken by it to seemingly become useful. I remember being only 5 when she appeared; I remember feeling her cold fingers upon my face, and her warm breath upon my neck.

And I remember wetting myself with the fear.

I never saw her, but we had taken in a stray cat. It was a weird, scraggy thing, with bluish, purple fur. And golden green eyes. My mother insisted I looked after it, it was like the summoning had never happened, when ever I asked, my mum would tell me that what happened was to never be discussed. She never told me her stories that her grandmother had told her. She had changed.

I remember looking after the Cat, it was in my room when my mother came in, I was 7, and she struck me.

Hard.

She yelled and screamed; telling me it was my fault that Cheshire hadn't answered their call, that all they had gotten was the Lesser Demon Lucifer. That the one who thought he was Hells King had answered them killed my farther. They had never thought much of the Fallen Angel, hating the way the Christian's had pronounced him Kill of Hell, Farther of Lies, when he was nothing compared to the Old Demons of the World.

I remember thinking that 'she's gonna kill me'

How long had it been that she hated me?

Since the death of my father.

"We did everything so that she could watch over you, so that she could take you!" My mother screamed at me, I remember being 10 as she pulled at my hair; I had learned never to scream. "But you screwed it up!" she would yell, scratching and hitting.

I was sitting in my room, when my cat appeared, I had never named the creature, and to be honest I had expected it to die. It purred as it circled my legs, I scratched behind its ear absently.

"I don't get it, I love ma, I really do, but it hurts so much" I had cried, before I noticed the light, and a woman stood there, she had a blue fringe and blue hair, golden green eyes, she was the most beautiful thing ever, but this was a Demon.

"Hello Luna" She spoke my name "Where dose it hurt?" She asked, and took hold of my small hand "We can't have this now can we" She purred as she let go, and all I herd, was the screaming…

* * *

><p><em>Feel free to R&amp;R <em>

_Please or Cheshire will hunt me down and eat me ;O;_


	2. Chapter 2

_we're outta the first person now XD _

_This chapter was written by me *u* Not much to say but enjoy it_

_Discalmers are in the prologe..im too lazy to even copy and paste_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Luna Kingston sighed as she sat on the bus, her grey eyes staring at nothing as she held her bag close to her. Full of nothing but clothes and old memories. For years she had been searching, finding any sign. She had found families that had been like hers, but to no prevail, they wouldn't let her in, or speck to her. She guessed she would have been the same.

"I'm sorry, but unless you're playing the Game, you should get off our land"

She sighed and ran her hand though her emerald hair; she had never been so lost and alone in her life. After her mother had died, she was put into a boarding school, an all girls school, she had very little of her own, bar her diary and odd occult book, and her pet cat, they had let her keep it, which she had named Cheshire, who could appear and disappear, and was always there for her.

Cheshire was special; it wasn't just a normal cat. She was an Old Demon, one who could rival the powers of the Farther of Lies. She had learnt many things, and as she watched the scenery pass by, she couldn't help by remember stories told to her by both Cheshire and her mother.

"Cheshire, is there a God?" Luna had asked when she sat upon her bed

"Dunno, I mean there has to be right?" The woman asked, her tail flopping lazily from side to side as she flicked though some random books. "I never saw this God or Gods of people's belief; I was around way before Man walked Earth, before any higher being found the small rock of any Value. I watched as the many Gods took interest, melded their people to their perfection, as Lucifer fell from Grace. Though he knew better then to step into our Lands when he wondered the earth before falling to Hell." She spoke, a smile upon her face

"Why? Why didn't he come and offer work to you"

"Please, we'd kill him. We are more powerful then any being upon this planet, hence why we are not on here freely. There are only a few of us, like the Old Gods, Pagan Gods roamed just after us, if there's a God theirs a Demon to Match, but ultimately we were here before anyone."

"So is Lucifer scared of you?"

"He is still an Angel, weather fallen or not, and people tend to forget that. He did not want to bow to man, which is understandable, when you've lived in a curtain way, you cannot adapt to change. He loved his farther too much. And was cast out by his brother, he dose not know fear, but he is smart." She spoke

"Have you met him?"

"No, I watched his fall, but haven't had the pleasure to meet him, but I wouldn't go out of my way to meet such a stuck up, ignorant child" She smiled at the look she got "To me, he is still a child"

Luna sighed, this was her last hope, she had herd rumours when she was staying in Rome, and someone had started up a game again. She knew a bit about it, considering she was meant to be part of it. But she hadn't been.

Cheshire had told her that she wouldn't play this game. It was weird to suddenly wake up one day and find her alone. The bullying had always been a problem for Luna. She had no friends in the Boarding school, and left, as the school though she would benefit from not being there.

"So Cheshire, you've grown soft in wonderlands absence," The woman sneered, her white hair visible under the top like hat.

"Hatter" the woman hissed, her ears twitching

"You know the rules, when we are summoned we play the game. Don't think you are any different." She had spoke as she raised her arm, something crawling towards Luna, who backed away, not knowing, and not getting what was going on.

"Cheshire…what's going on" But the woman known as Hatter appeared before her, their pure white eyes looking down upon her. A cold smile upon their face.

"You really know nothing do you? She doesn't Call you by our name, but your human name. You've made her weak, when she was once feared. Shame really, that I have to kill you. But don't worry; you can come to my tea party, along with Cheshire"

How ever, it was Cheshire who got in the way of the attack, taking them both far away from the Demon and its host. She had let Luna patch her up, a blank look in those eyes that Luna loved to look into. Luna had made the demon promise never to leave her, but something that night told Luna that the promise would soon be broken. And when she had awoken, Cheshire was gone.

She sighed again, she hated thinking back. All Luna wanted to know was why. She had met one of the other old Demons, the White Rabbit it called itself, which was every sense an albino. Long white hair and ruby red eyes, skin as pale as the fresh snow, making the snow around the area in Russia seems grey and dull.

She wore a white kimono, which was off the shoulders, never feeling the cold winter air, its white rabbits ears twitching ever so often as the smoke from its pipe filled the air with a perfumed sent. Her own 'master' was sat inside. Who had told her what she wanted to know, it wasn't nice.

"You should feel honoured, not many people tame the Cheshire cat. They usually end up dead within a few weeks. She is known to have shown the very first Aztec the art of blood sacrificing, even Hitler managed to summon her, which was very unfortunate." The woman spoke "Cheshire and Hatter have never really got on, none of us have, but we could tolerate each other before humans began to summon us, Hatter is always fighting as soon as she is summoned, she knows of nothing else on this plane."

"Then why don't you fight?"

"Oh I do, but I need rest too. Chances are you won't find her, and if you do, it won't be the same one you know. If Cheshire's new owner is more suited to play as Alice, she will go back to her old ways. And then I suggest you stay out of it."

And then it was on yesterday's news; they put it down to a gas leek. She knew better. In her hart she knew it was her friend. She scratched at her hair, though her skills she had managed to gather documentations that backed up her theory. But now, there were people that were after her friend, after all of them, was that why the Rabbit was in hiding? Because of some game that the Humans started because they wanted power? Wealth? Or companionship. The Rabbit had told her that her 'Alice' had stated that if he won, he wanted her to stay with him, till he died.

"In a way, it is crewel, never letting me go home" She had told her "But in a way its not, I have known my Alice since he was 10 human years old. And I have grown attached to him."

"Like a son?"

"I don't know child. I am a demon, so I am unsure on what it is. But I will protect him."

"Even Demons can love. Or at least the First Demons" She sighed as she got off her bus.

These people she was going to see, she didn't know what to expect. She took a deep breath, they could point blank refuse to help her, and not that she blamed them, After all who went looking for demons? Nobody ever believed that they were just as good as them. People feared the creatures, condemned them.

She booked into her travel lodge, she had asked that they meet her there; she didn't know these people but was directed in their way. She laid upon the bed, trying to let her eyes fall to the lures of sleep. Getting nothing but memories…

And this dream started no different…

"Cheshire" a 13-year-old Luna called tiredly as the woman appeared at the end of her bed, she had lost her coat and shoes, her top was slightly undone, and the teen looked away slightly.

"Hmm?" The demon purred as she casually lay next to the blushing teen.

"Promise me something," She whispered

"What? Spit it out"

"Promise you won't leave me alone." She didn't see the look on the elders face, but she could picture a slight frown, something to resemble confusion. As if not knowing what she meant, and in truth, she didn't really either.

"Silly, I won't leave you. You have to die before I leave. It's the rules"

* * *

><p><em>So you like?<em>

_If you have any usefull info then let me know i could use it for future refs ^w^ poeple on DA dont like to coment and help ;n;_

_i can only get better after you R&R XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 10

The taxi pulled up outside the manor house and a tall beautiful dark red haired woman got out the taxi. She paid the driver and slipped a pair of sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the early afternoon sun.

She looked up at a house she had been too on a few occasions but still never ceased to amaze her with the amount of drama and history this house must have seen over the years.

She turned as a tall well built man came out the front door, a cigar in his mouth and a deep scowl on his tanned features. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail and she could sense not only human blood but fallen blood in his veins.

Not just that but there were two other personalities that seemed to be part of his own subconscious. She had only heard of him and had never met him but when she laid eyes on the man she knew who he was.

Johnathan Hollister, the son of Lilith and brother to Lucian Morningstar. She had heard Wolverine talk of him several times over the last few yeas and always with affection which was strange to hear from the Canadian brawler.

"Hi" She made her way over to where Johnathan was sat against the wall puffing on his cigar like a steam train. "I'm-"

"I know who you" He got up and she got a full vision of his physic and his handsome features. He took her hand and kissed the back of it "Pleasure to finally meet the woman that Logan goes on about."

"Ahem" She blushed "How's Angie?"

"Go see for yourself" he motioned with his head "but I warn you stroppy teen in the house"

"I can deal with them" Jean Grey smiled broadly and walked into the house.

"I told you mum I am fine, I do not need to be nurse maided and who – who is that!" Angie pointed at the queen "Looks like something out of a Rhianna video"

Her words seemed to not phase the Queen all she wanted to know was where Angie had been and did she drink anything. Angie was having none of it and it was making Caz annoyed at her daughters complete change of personality.

"Angela Louise MacDonald..."

"Jackson" Angie spat back "My last name is Jackson and when I tell you I am fine I am fine."

Jean stood in the bedroom doorway her own jaw hitting the floor as Monica whistled a little under her breath. The expression on Carols face was a mix of shock and hurt.

"Angie..."Jean started but Angie was having none of it.

"Oh so when all else fails send in my godmother! Well what is the great Phoenix going to do? Read my mind, tell me I am being silly cause people can help me? I don't need help I am fine things are going to be great from now on and I do not need not want your help"

With that she opened her bedroom patio doors and took off into the air. Caz still hurt at what Angie had said clenched and unclenched her fists in an effort to calm her self down.

Her daughter was hurting and she needed her but still those words hurt her more then any thing the GSIB could throw at her or Madb or any of them.

Johnathan came in and looked at the Red Queen. "Well now" His Scottish accent tinged with annoyance "I suppose the Hatter has got her hooks well and truly into my stepsister"

The Red Queen arched an eyebrow and yet all she could see was her Alice's haunted face "This will not be good" She promised "but to save her soul this is what you will need to put up with for some time yet Alice"

Caz didn't bother to correct the Red Queen she just turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The table was set out as if it was expecting guests, what with the raven's feasting off the inedible delicacies, with the odd maggot rummaging around in the mouldy food, yet with a swipe of the young woman's arm, it was all replaced before she took a seat at the table, her white eyes never leaving the teens face, as if gazing deep into her soul.

"So let me get this right Angela Louise MacDonald" The woman spoke, her voice was smooth as sin, as if her voice was putting the young teen in a trance, but that was impossible, that wasn't even a portion of her power. "You want to get revenge on those who killed your friend?" She asked "I'll tell you now; I can make that happen if you chose to do something for me in return"

Angie narrowed her eyes slightly as the woman offered her a seat at the table, and she slowly took a seat at the elongated table, where the cups were now full of steaming tea.

"And what's that? Not world domination by any chance?"

The woman laughed, and it sent a cold chill down Angie's back. Something wasn't right, but she didn't know what it was.

"Why my dear no, what would I want with your pathetic rock?" she smiled a sharks smile, her teeth growing slightly sharper, the shadows seemed to flock towards her as Angie felt weighed down by the sheer blood lust of power that this woman held. "I want something more realistic; to win a simple game is all I ask"

"A game?" Angie asked, "Why do you need my help in playing a game?"

"Because I need a Key, someone to be my partner in this game." The woman spoke matter of factly "Otherwise I can't play and cant grant your wish"

"What do I have to do?" Angie asked as she picked up a cup of tea, the sent reminding her of cinnamon, one of her favourite herbal teas, next to Lady Grey

"You just have to lend me a small amount of energy for us to win, and then I will grant you your wish, simple" The woman spoke "I will call you Alice, and the rules are that we must continue to play unless you die" She spoke casually, as if commenting on the weather.

"Will I die?"

"No" Angie looked at the white demonic eyes of the woman who was sat in her chair, sipping from her own tea cup "Because none of them can beat me, and no that's not boasting, though as long as you don't face Cheshire we should be fine."

"Cheshire?" All these names reminded Angie of a book she had once read.

"Yes Cheshire. She's the only one who can match my powers" The smile was cold and almost crewel. "We are all old demons that roamed the earth before it was even given life or its name."

"You're a demon!" She shrieked, standing up so fast that she knocked the chair over as the woman simply looked at her, her aura never letting down.

"What did you think I was? I guess you think I'm evil now and want nothing more then to wreak havoc upon your tiny planet? Don't be so foolish child, we are not like those pathetic beings that fell from grace, we are older then that and have much bigger issues then trying to enslave humanity. We are forever trapped in a game thanks to your kind, but the game takes us out of a state of boredom, that's for sure" She spoke

"If you agree we must first find the Hare and Mouse, I have a bone to pick with them"

"So you won't hurt my family?"

"Unless they are in the game, no" She spoke "You have my word, and I am honour bound to that" She spoke as she stood up "Besides, they're both late"

"For what?" Angie asked

"Why for Tea" She spoke as if it was the most common given knowledge. "And they know I hate them being late"

In Russia the woman shot up as she felt a serge of power run though her, her red orbs glanced over to her Alice, he was fast asleep, she narrowed her eyes at the sleeping human but sighed as she laid back down, she had nothing to fear just yet, no one had found her, her ears twitched slightly.

She hoped he would be better soon; she had a game to win.

Luna sighed as she looked at her watch, she was about to give up, she knew better then to ask for help from strangers, she had had another memory dream. The day she had made Cheshire promise not to leave. She didn't know why then, and to be completely honest she still didn't know now.

She sighed again and ran her hair though her emerald hair; she got up and was about to grab her small bag when she heard a tap at the hotel door. She stared at the wood for five minuets, she could hear voices on the other side, she swallowed the lump that had formed as another knock hit the wood, making her move to answer, her hand upon the cool handle, and with that sick, nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she opened the door.

Enjoy and Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

Caz was starting to get more concerned about her daughter then she ordinarily would have been. Of course the lass needed space but she had been the one to find Janice and as old and worldly as she was, she did not know what effects this would have had on her daughter.

She stared at the laptop for a moment, and then checking the time she put her headset on and pressed the Skype application then waited.

Luna closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to see a tall, dark red haired and green eyed woman standing before her in a pair of jeans that hugged her in all the right places and a t-shirt that left very little to the imagination. A long gothic looking coat sat around her like a comfortable shroud and Luna wondered if she had done the right thing.

Of all the immortal witches and magi's she knew, this one was part of a family that had been doing this sort of thing far longer then she had been alive and she knew that the woman before her was a lot older then she looked.

She might have looked in her late twenties early thirties but she was defiantly older then that. Of all the covens in Europe, east and west there was none more feared then the Constantine's.

There were three of them, Anna lived in Los Angeles and she was the eldest and the head of the coven that covered the whole of what had been the USSR. Nikoli was the second born but he was the master of the black arts, that did not make him evil, it was just his area of expertise and you really did not want to piss him off.

Then there was this woman, the youngest member of the clan who specialised in the many forms of demonology and all the realities that might encompass. Nikita Constantine also known as Imperium in her super hero guise had been the only one that she could trust with this.

She stepped to one side and let Nikita in. The Russian woman arched an eyebrow and waited for Luna to shut the door.

"Now" Nikita asked in a strange and yet beautiful mix of a Russian and Scottish accent, then Luna recalled that she had been living in Scotland for a lot of years and the local dialect had merged with her natural one. "What is going on?"

That was Nikita, blunt and too the point, Luna wrung her hands a little and scratched her ear.

"The Hatter" She whispered "I think she is doing something, bringing the game back"

Nikita swore vehemently under her breath "You had better tell me what you know child"

Luna was afraid she was gong to say that.

Caz picked her coffee up and smiled little as the beautiful and attractive features of Jean Grey appeared on her laptop screen.

"Hey Caz" She grinned

"Hey Jeannie"

Jean Grey, second only in power to Charles Xavier and the matriarch of the X-men themselves beamed and Caz thought how lovely she looked. Her green eyes sparkled and she never seemed to let anything bother her.

Not bad for a woman who had been dead and cloned and resurrected more times then Caz could count.

"So what can I do for my favourite Brit?"

Caz shook her head a little "Sorry to bring this up Jeannie but well Angie lost her best friend a few weeks ago, she committed suicide, and Angie found her"

"Oh my god" Jeans smile faded "You need me to come spend some time with her?"

Caz smiled a little and lit a cigarette "You do not need permission to come here Jeannie you know that. Thing is I remember what you said you went through when your best friend Annie died"

Jean rubbed her brow with an elegant finger and nodded, even now the memory was still a painful one and she had been 15 then now at 25 it was still an ugly memory for her.

"Annie wasn't quite dead so I got her last thoughts and her wishes. Was Janice dead when Angie found her?"

Caz pulled a face and shook her head, "Angie tried to bring her back, but it was too late"

Jean ran her hand down her face and the sorrow hit her eyes, she liked Angie, she was a rarity in the mutant community; her powers had surfaced when she was five years old and they still had not peaked yet.

If Janice was still alive then Angie would have shared those last moments and even though she had known Albian for a long time, the mother that Caz was right now showed all the worry and concern that any mother might have.

"I'll be on the first flight tonight" Jean promised, "I think you might need some help with this"

"Thanks Jean, I appreciate it. Lemme know what flight you on and I'll pick you up"

Jean grinned and disappeared from view.

Caz sat back she was relieved for Jean to be coming over. Give her a GSIB maniac or other super powered control freak and she was fine, but telepathy and all that, which was way out of her league.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Well loved *u*<p>

Yhea it is the Same Jean Grey from the Xmen seires...when my mum wrote this chap she added Mrs Grey...and cause shes only just come into it i didnt feel the need to add it as crossover ._.

Jean Grey (c) Marvle


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Luna sighed as she sat on the bed, she ran her fingers though her hair, her eyes showed much tiredness as she looked at the elder woman, who had pulled out a chair and sat on it, the back facing the young girl.

"So what do you know of demonology?"

"Not much, my family were cultists, they done rituals and summons for centuries" She spoke "I don't know much on the hatter, but I have a feeling. I've meet her only once." Luna explained "I only know what Cheshire told me, which wasn't much" Luna explained and told the woman all the information she knew.

Nikita listened as the teen told her everything she knew. From the moment that her parents had summoned the old demon to how she had gotten here, asking for her help. It was strange, not many people went looking for demons, but these weren't your usual power hungry, destroy the world demons. They were more human natured, their war was with each other.

"What do you know of the Game?"

"What I was told, I was never in it. But by the sound of it, it's been going on since man walked the earth, since he was able to summon then to his realm. Since then they've been trapped in a never ending loop." She spoke, as if she almost felt sorry for them. "I was told that life before the game was tolerable for them, they got on as much as they could. But never this bad. Now when they play the game, they have a medium that they name Alice" She spoke

"What happens when they loose then?"

"Alice is dead. Her/his soul is to forever roam Wonderland." She spoke as she looked into those haunting green eyes. She felt sick as she watched the woman think it over. She knew how much trouble the Hatter was. Any chance to win and they'd take it. But she guessed that would have been the same with any of them, but what worried her most was why Hatter was up; she saw what happened to her 'Alice'.

The families who summoned the demons had to have a reason for summon these creatures. She sighed and ran her had over her face. This didn't make any sense what so ever.

"I'm not interested in this game, Cheshire is my family's protector, but she never brought me into it. I feel for those who are bound to play this game, trust me but I just want Cheshire back" She spoke

"You know she won't be the same right?" Nikita spoke; she had seen something flutter behind the grey orbs of the teen that nodded her head "But you do know that I have an obligation to stop this game at all costs. People are dyeing."

"No there not, it's only those who are bound by the game." Luna covered her mouth "What am I saying? We must stop this," She agreed, but she knew what that meant. She looked on the floor before making up her mind.

"Well, do you know where we start looking? I need to have more information then what you can give me" Nikita asked, a frown upon her face as the teen grabbed her small bad.

"Yeah Russia. That's where the White Rabbit rests," Luna stated

Caz sighed as she sat on the sofa. She hadn't herd from her daughter in a few days. She hadn't come out of her room, not to eat, not to bathe, nothing; she was starting to get worried about her youngest. She knew Angie would take her friends death hard but she didn't think it would be this bad for her daughter to not talk about it.

She curled up on the sofa, when she herd a noise upstairs, she looked up, it sounded like it was coming from Angie's room, she got up and rushed up the stairs, her hand resting on the handle, a cold metal that seemed to scorch her hand.

She opened the door and saw her daughter sitting on her bed, looking out of the window, a weird look upon her face; she didn't even look round to see her mother looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

Caz sighed as she closed the door and walked into her room, closing the door behind her, her back to the room, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, when she felt cold hands upon her skin, and warm breath fan her ear. The sent of blood was strong on the air it nearly made her gag.

"Welcome back Alice" the voice spoke making Goosebumps appear on her exposed flesh before she spun round, ready to beat the crap out of the intruder, when there stood a woman who looked no older the 20, but Caz just knew that her age was way before her time, and that was old.

She had long raven black hair that settled around her waist, her eyes where dark as a crown sat upon her head it was a golden colour with red stains decorating the gold here and there, her dress was a deep crimson colour, the corset framed her breasts well as they pushed them up into full view, the dress was slit all the way to the waist, only a thin ribbon connecting the material. Her skin was pale.

"Who…what…" Confusion shone in Caz's eyes as the woman smiled a seductive yet crewel smile upon her blood red lips.

"You can't have just forgotten what happened Alice" The woman spoke, when she smiled, it looked like she had fangs almost. "After all, we've known each other for years; you can't say it wasn't fun Alice."

"Wha"

"My Alice, it seems you've forgotten, cant be having that now can we?" She smirked as she walked towards the woman.

The city's view from where they stood was beautiful, full of corruption and greed. A city that was easy to mould and remodel to her ways. To Jonathon's will. A woman with blond hair watched from the sofa, she wore a white, almost Amazon like dress, with a belt of skulls which sat upon her hip, a whip wrapped around her bare feet like a pet snake as her arms was pierced with pure bone, and her crown seemed to look like bones protruding out of her head. Her violet eyes simply watched the two at the window.

The man made some sort of motion with his arm before a pair of golden/green cat like eyes appeared in the shadows. Just as both people turned round, a crescent like smile appeared in the shadows.

"Is it done?" The male asked as they herd her booted feet touch the marble floor before her form became recognisable, bowing almost mockingly. The bell upon her collar jingled in the room.

"Oh yes Alice everything is in motion" the shadowed form spoke.

"Good" The woman spoke, a smile playing upon her face. "Then let us begin this Game of yours Duchess, Cheshire."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Pwease and i would love you forever *u*<p>

I like to know how to improve *u*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6.

Luna glanced at Nikita as they drove out from St. Petersburg. She was hard to read but there were a whole host of emotions playing across her face. Then she remembered what she had been told in her numerous studies.

This was where Nikita had been born, this was her home, and she had not been here for a long time. Since the end of the last Great War she had heard. She would have asked her about it but the expression on her face warned her off doing so.

They were heading out of the main city and towards Novgorod, where the white rabbit was last known to be living. It was a warm enough day and the soft top sports car made its way through the roads like it was living its own life, despite being away from Russia for a long while the demonologist knew where she was going and Luna let her drive.

Caz got up off her bed and backed against her wall as the strange and yet bizarrely alluring woman moved towards her.

"Who the fuck is you?" She finally managed to say cursing when she realised she had left her sword and her guns in the weapons locker.

"Now Alice, you know I would never harm you, and I will never allow anyone to harm my Alice"

"My name is Caroline" Caz felt her shock subside to annoyance "Not Alice"

"Do you think I care?" The woman purred almost and stood before the annoyed Nottinghamshire woman.

She leant forward her breath tickling Caz's skin causing her to draw a sharp intake of breath.

"When those barbarians took what was not theirs to take and threw you from the walls of that great city that mankind seems intent on always fighting over in the name of a god that I care little for.

When you were broken on the ground your mind, suffering as it did cried out for vengeance"

"I don't remember" Caz snarled. She remembered being brutalised but that was all she remembered.

"They took away the right for you to be a mother and it was I who answered your shattered minds plea for vengeance, not your father, me. Who do you think led your stepbrother and surrogate brother to the men that did that to you?"

Caz shook her head, she had been told years later what Raistlin and Lucian had done. But this…. this was all too surreal for her.

"I have looked over you ever since my precious Alice and I am proud of you but you will need my help"

"Why would I need your help?"

"If you want to save your daughter you will"

* * *

><p>Have to admit i love love my mother charictures Raist, Caz and Lucian are my fave ._.<p>

R&R pwease


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The young man stretched before there came a knock on the door, he stared at the small wooden plank. The cabin was small and only really supposed to be used by any rangers out in the middle of no were.

He strode over and opened up the door, there stood two women, one looked about his age, yet he knew none of them.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his hair was in a natural bed-hair style, a rich red colour with grey eyes. He wore a jumper that seemed to hug his frame along with a pair of jeans, his feet were socked.

He looked from one woman to the next. Before they walked into the small cabin, the young teen following the woman like a lost sheep, her eyes darting around the place.

"Can we speck to the one who calls herself the White Rabbit?" Nikita asked stoically, every ounce of her being wanted nothing more then to just turn around and leave the stupid country. Why the Mage couldn't answer them back in England she didn't know.

"She's asleep. Who are you?" He demanded before there came the sound of movement, and the young woman appeared by the doorway to the bedroom, her kimono was undone at the top, bandages covered her body, showing the snow white skin, a trait for many albinos, her long white hair was tasselled and her red eyes were narrowed with irritation.

Nikita felt her eyes roam over the woman, her frame was small, but battle worthy. From top to toe, she discreetly checked her over, from the white fluffy rabbit ears perched upon her head, to the pert pale pink…

"Are you quite finished checking me out?" The irritated woman asked as she ran her slender hand though her white locks her ruby orbs never leaving onyx eyes.

"Not really, give me five more minuets and quite possibly" Nikita smirked as the older woman raised a slender eyebrow, before turning her attention to the blushing teen by her side. Her eyes narrowed before she decided to draw the top of her kimono around her frame, something Nikita wasn't ashamed to admit that she was slightly disappointed about.

"Usagi…be careful"

"Be quite Alice" The White Rabbit spoke "And that is not my name, just because its convent for you" She spat, missing the look in her mediums eyes as he nodded and leaned against the wall. "So what brings you back at my door human?" She asked, the wince going unnoticed as she moved towards the small sofa that could pass as a block of concrete on planks.

"Hatters back" Nikita spoke as she sat upon the wooden desk, not failing to notice how loosely the woman had wrapped the marital around herself, as she leaned forward she didn't miss the cleavage that was on show so freely.

"Your point? The Hatters always in the Game, you can't keep her out of it" She spoke, her ear twitching slightly as she looked at the two who invaded her home.

"We need information on her, and fast"

"And why the hell should I compile with you when you are nothing of the matter?" She spat "The last time I tried to help someone" She looked at Luna "I was found and attacked" She hissed

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"You are not Its Alice any more, even if you ever were, she refused to take part. Leave it at that and the fact that you will not die and go home being ignorant to what's around you"

"Someone clearly needs to get laid" Nikita sighed as she rand her hand though her hair

"Why are you offering?" Nikita looked at the woman "It's a good way to replenish energies which the receiver lacks, a lot quicker then healing that's for sure"

"Look this hatter person, they must be pretty dangerous if they need your help right?" The young man spoke up, brushing his red locks out of his face, ignoring the look of the pale skinned woman "And I guess that means its one less for you to deal with."

"Speck when spoken to" She shot

"Give the guy a brake will ya" Nikita shot "He's just trying to help."

"Its how they are. Humans are crewel to them, so their crewel back. But your not crewel because you hate him. You have a bond with him. What if Hatter gets you when your injured?" Luna pointed to the wound "What if that's worse?"

"This wasn't Hatter, though she is back that's for sure. I felt her cross over" She answered the unasked question that hung in the air. "This was by one of her minions. The March Hare." She hissed. She closed her eyes and beyond her better judgement she began to answer their questions. In the end, she just wanted to go home, to work for The Queen again as what she was good at, being an adviser.

Playing chess with the Jack of Hearts, and generally having fun, sure she would be invited to the Hatters Tea Party, but back in the day, they wouldn't be trying to kill each other. They could tolerate each others company.

She missed those days so much, and would give anything to have them back. She was just about to tell then what she knew when there came a mighty bang and the albino shot up just as a ball of energy blasted though the home.

"Damn it" She hissed as she moved into a fighting stance, her staff glowing to clear the smoke, she was too weak to use her time altering powers. There in the clearing stood a young teenager, he had caramel skin with violet eyes, golden locks that was down to his shoulders.

"March Hare" She hissed as his eyes narrowed as he raise what looked like to be a gun, the bullet connecting with the rabbit, who stared wide eyed at the wound in her shoulder blade, before he appeared before her, his knee connecting with her stomach as she coughed out blood as well as having the wind knocked out of her.

She grabbed his food as lightning shot though her palms, he jump kicked her in the face before she smiled her last hope remained in this last defensive move as he raised his hand to strike, she moved it quick enough so that when his hand shot though her, he didn't injure her vital organs, before she began to glow, and there was whiteness

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

Yhea the Hare and the Rabbit totaly dont get on lol oh dear


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8.

"What do you mean save my daughter?"

The queen smiled and stepped back planting herself on Caroline's bed, and she was impressed it was huge and looked like something the former queen of the ninth level Lilith would sleep in when she seduced mortals.

Now she liked her, for an Angelus she was kinda cool, fallen or otherwise and their chats had been most enlightening. Now though the actions of the hatter had brought the game about once more and this time she had changed the rules.

"The Hatter has taken your precious little daughter"

"Now I know your delusional" Caz recovered herself "My daughter is in her room"

"She might be in her room but her eyes are vacant and she is not in the same mind as you." The queen smiled but it was not a comforting one "She is using your daughters unique ability to further her own cause and the grief she is suffering at the death of her friend.

Mortals…they have no idea what life and death really is do they? It is but a fleeting flame in the universe of life. Still we are here to protect individuals in the name of the game. But you do understand don't you Alice?"

"I am not Alice!" Caroline snarled though gritted teeth "and I will sort this out with or without your help!"

The queen smirked and looked up as Susan came in and stared at the scantily clad woman lounging on her bed,

"What the fuck?" She looked from one to the other and instantly the jealous side started kicking in.

"This is not what it looks like" Caz muttered.

"Not what it looks like?" Susan repeated "Well lets see, my girlfriend standing there and a slut on the bed…"

"Sue…"

"Now mortal" The queen got up "As much as I love to play with human minds I am sworn to protect my Alice and that means not touching her in any way, still" she smiled "After having seen what you two do in here I am more then intrigued how you do it"

She vanished and Caroline picked her mobile up, she ignored Susan's glare and dialled Lucian then cursed as she remembered he was with Raistlin, Rhiannon and Alex in the dragon lands.

She phoned Johnathen and waited.

"Hi Monica its Caz, is John there?"

"Hello?"

"John I need your help….Lucian is away and I know you deal with this strange alternate demonic shit"

"Yup what can I do for you?"

"It's Angie…somehow I think she got herself into bother"

"What sort of demons we talking about sis?"

"Someone called the Hatter?"

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment then his jovial voice vanished.

"I'll be in there as soon as I can…do not do anything without me or Monica being there."

She hung up and looked at her grim faced girlfriend "It seems that I have a demonic guardian and one of their own has taken an interest in my daughter. That's all I know"

Susan lost her grim face she knew that Caz would not lie to her and she would not cheat on her it just wasn't in her nature but there was something going on here and that meant trouble.

Caz got up as Johnathen and his wife Monica walked in, Monica was beautiful and it was hard to believe that she was just over 100 years old. But that was the deal she had agreed to with the elders, to be her husband's true love which would not have taken any convincing and to keep his three personalities in check.

Her brown hair was tied into a pony tail but her dark brown eyes hid the horrors that she had seen and fought against including her own twin brother.

"You guys want a drink?" Susan asked a lot calmer now after Caz had explained what was going on.

"Please" Johnathen agreed "Right Caz…tell me everything, what was said and what was done."

"Is this serious?" Sue asked.

"Very" The once duchess of Devonshire was not in great humour "It's very serious"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R pwease<p>

I love the Queen, she's totaly a bitch XD and yes, she likes to play about with poeples minds XD

OH totaly love Nate (johnathen) XD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The tea party had come to stand still as the Hatter stood up, the young girl had needed no more convincing as she talked to her dead friends spirit, something that was the price you paid when you were part to The Game. You came to the real underworld, not Hell not Heaven.

Weather there was a God or not, she didn't care much for mortal believes, all that mattered now was winning this game, and ending it all for another god damn how many other centuries it would take.

But when they left she would need to meet up with her underlings, The Hare and The Mouse, where they were though she didn't know, and she'd have to have words with the Hare, and she wanted to kill the blasted albino bitch herself. How dare she trick her to end her game, so that the rabbit could still play the game.

They were all in the game now, and she would win, that was for sure.

She would win.

The Duchess sat on the sofa, her violet eyes watching the two mortals as she absent mindfully scratched at her stomach with her elongated nails, she got up and stretched, as they looked at her she stared back. She wouldn't tell them where she was going, she didn't have to answer to any of them, not this woman who thought she could over power her, or the mortal man that though that if he won, he could get his desire granted. Oh he'd have it granted alright.

She left the building and walked down the streets, not that anyone could see her in her white Amazon like dress. The bones were like an ivory crown upon her head, like demon horns, but the base of the 'crown' if it was indeed one, was covered by her golden locks. She was fascinated by humans, how they would go to grate lengths to achieve what they desired the most.

What they failed to notice was that yes they were demons, but they were a grate deal stronger then them, regardless of weather they were aeons years old, if it wasn't for the fact that her and the others found them interesting, they would be dead within mere seconds, unless you was the Queen or the Hatter then they'd torment you for an eternity.

She remembered her calling; she had been sitting in the court hall, ready to be played under trail yet again for something trivial, something she had done to the Queen, simply because she wanted to find her 'Pet' cat. Turned out it had been stealing from the Queen again and so she was held responsible, she had been sitting in her cell, awaiting a sentence that would never happen when the young man appeared before her, he looked intrigued, staring around the cell like it almost fascinated him.

Not too long after his arrival she was freed, and went back to her home, the huge mansion that was surrounded by her own guards as she entered the home, heading to her own study when it was announced she had a visitor.

She remembered sighing that she hoped it was her 'Pet', but no, it was a young man, he had a cloak over his features, and she raised an eyebrow.

He was tall with a good build and when he lowered his hood she was struck by a perfectly beautiful face. Slightly pale but his grey eyes sparkled with a life of their own, when he spoke, he spoke with a slight Macedonian accent and even she was compelled to listen

"I know what you are" He said "and I have come to ask of you a boon, after all I do believe you owe me"

"Owe you?" she had laughed then...long and loud but he was not interested in her mirth, in fact he seemed more amused that she should be laughing at him. "And what, silly night child do I owe you? You walked into my home."

He looked at her as she rested her chin upon her hand, her violet eyes shone in amusement, but a dangerous amusement at that, her nails tapped upon the ivory skull that was a hand rest, her throne was made of bones and skulls, clearly she was something not to be messed with, his eyes glanced around and looked at the servants, most were female, blank looks upon their faces.

"I got you out of that prison; I can put you back in there"

"Lets get something right boy" Her tone was venous and low, as if it were almost a threatening growl "I owe you nothing. I should kill you were you stand, you were not called here, you walked in on your own accord"

"Mistress please" one of the pale woman spoke "You'll do no good for your skin-"

"Shut up you insolent being" She yelled

Now that he looked closer, the young woman seemed almost lost, a lost soul showed in darkness. He took his cloak off and lay it over the back of the chair he now sat on. He put his feet up on her desk the boots making a clunk and folded his fingers into a steeple, her eyes twitched slightly from the sound, clearly this child had issues in respecting what was much stronger and older them himself.

"Listen to me lady...look who I am calling lady...I am not your run of the mill night child...none of what afflicts them afflicts me...and believe me when I say to you if I want to put you back in that hell hole I will do so".

"Try it boy and see what happens." She mused "You're right I'm not a lady, id rather not be classed as one of those flesh bags you class as women anyway" She spoke as one of the lost servants knelt by her side, the woman looked at the male, her eyes were dull but her hair was the colour of fading leaves in the summer, a rich green in which could rival the stone of Emerald.

"See something you like boy?" She asked as he looked at the creature by her feet, the hair falling over her shoulder, resting her hands upon the exposed flesh of the Duchess "Aahh, you've got an interest in my Alice?" She asked "This one I found when she was only a babe" She spoke with such a fondness "She had such a future ahead of her, guardian to a hero, she would have been a god send in her own right, she was starting to see herself as her sisters mentor like her mother and father wanted, but I saw something else, as much as she was willing to embrace what was right, I found a small spark within her, something that resented the fact she wouldn't have a normal life, that she wouldn't be able to love and leave her family, always bound to their laws and ways"

"What? You though you corrupted little Kat?" She purred at him, leaning upon the desk "You thought you aided the darkness within her soul?"

John stared at the creature sat by the Duchess's feet, he could feel the anger begin in him and in this he was not far removed from his older brother. She had done it already, all these centuries he had believed that he had corrupted Katherine, and now it was the truth that this creature had done it. he snarled and his fangs dropped his face changed from handsome to the beast within she took what was not hers to take, Katherine was his all he had asked a was that they gave her a helping hand...he snarled and let the change come over him...he was going to enjoy this.

He lunged over the table just as the woman moved too quickly to see, her foot caught him in the stomach, before she called her 'Alice' over to her.

"You kill him Alice my pet" She purred as she stroked the young girls face with one of her long nails. "Show him how much you love your future husband"

Now the Duchess was working for her former Alice, who was nothing but a child of pure darkness, of cores, her Alice knew not of her, it was the rules, because she had taken only the light she had corrupted with her, not the full soul, she would forget her memories of ever having met the Duchess, of coarse the Duchess had lost, when she had watched in amusement as he was forced to destroy a part of Katharine. He had killed almost all of her Alice's, something the Red Queen would have been proud of, but not her, not all those dammed years she had spent as a slave for mortals to do with as they pleased.

In the end she had agreed to do as he asked which was to watch over his wife, to make sure no harm befell upon her, even as she had laid in a pool of her own blood, her guts hanging out if their sides, she had laughed at him, saying that she would have to enter into a contract. Of course she mentioned what would happen if she was to lose or win, Alice's soul would be hers, and it didn't matter how many pieces he ripped her into, because she would do worse to him.

She agreed because of one thing, she had herd what had happened to Cheshire, how some mortal had called upon her, conning her into a contract. She hated humans, she hated The Night Children and the Moon Children, and she hated everything on this god dammed planet.

She would make sure these people paid. No matter how painful.

The cloaked figure watched as a woman appeared out of the shadows, her blue hair which was toned with pinks and purples was the same style it had been millennia ago. Her golden eyes were wide with insanity as she leaned over the unsuspecting soul before he saw what she was capable of, black ink like markings spread over her porcelain skin as she raised her hand and attacked.

It was a blood rain, and when she stood over the mass of flesh and guts and blood, he watched as the blood dripped from her clothes that consisted of a blue and pink jacket with a blue waist coat like top with a pink collar, her skirt was stripped, purple and pink like her knee high socks, her tail swished from side to side as they watched the blood drip from her, the splodges staining her cloths red, her tongue lapping up the life force of the creature below her as if she was drinking from a bowl of milk.

She turned and seemed to look at the figure, almost smiling as they notice the collar on her neck, a thick black leather cat like collar with a bell on the front. Almost as if she was a pet that was now owned, a smiled stretched across her face, showing her demonic fangs as the scars upon her lips stretched grotesquely. Her head cocked to the side, the blood dribbling across her skin.

"Come and find me Alice" She whispered before the shadows ate her up again.

Luna Gasped as she awoke from her slumber, cold sweat covered her body as she looked at her guests who looked at her, the rabbit was over her, looking much healthier then before the attack.

She herd voices outside the room and looked at the rabbit.

"I need to go back…she's killed a person…"

"We're heading back as soon as possible" The White Rabbit spoke as she looked at Luna's arm, and the teen noticed she was missing her jacket, and top, only in her bra, she squeaked and pulled the covers up before hissing in pain as her left arm flared up in pain.

"We better hope she knows its you" The rabbit spoke "Because of the markings upon your arm, we better hope Cheshire will help us beat the Hatter"

The Tea party was over as Hatter stood up, looking at her prize. Light eyes looked at her expectantly as she helped the teen up. Who agreed to be her contractor, who agreed to help her, at the very cost of her soul.

"Then I'll take you home, do not let on that you and I are connected Angie" She spoke as the scene faded and Angie was back in her room "I'll be here for you Angie, OK" She spoke as the teen nodded, standing up and hugging the demon, as a smile stretched over their face, turning their features demonic as she hugged the child back, her nails becoming talon like, just as the door banged open to reveal the Red Queen, Angie looked over, before back, and no one was there as her mother appeared in the door way, looking worried and shocked.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The taxi pulled up outside the manor house and a tall beautiful dark red haired woman got out the taxi. She paid the driver and slipped a pair of sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the early afternoon sun.

She looked up at a house she had been too on a few occasions but still never ceased to amaze her with the amount of drama and history this house must have seen over the years.

She turned as a tall well built man came out the front door, a cigar in his mouth and a deep scowl on his tanned features. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail and she could sense not only human blood but fallen blood in his veins.

Not just that but there were two other personalities that seemed to be part of his own subconscious. She had only heard of him and had never met him but when she laid eyes on the man she knew who he was.

Johnathan Hollister, the son of Lilith and brother to Lucian Morningstar. She had heard Wolverine talk of him several times over the last few yeas and always with affection which was strange to hear from the Canadian brawler.

"Hi" She made her way over to where Johnathan was sat against the wall puffing on his cigar like a steam train. "I'm-"

"I know who you" He got up and she got a full vision of his physic and his handsome features. He took her hand and kissed the back of it "Pleasure to finally meet the woman that Logan goes on about."

"Ahem" She blushed "How's Angie?"

"Go see for yourself" he motioned with his head "but I warn you stroppy teen in the house"

"I can deal with them" Jean Grey smiled broadly and walked into the house.

"I told you mum I am fine, I do not need to be nurse maided and who – who is that!" Angie pointed at the queen "Looks like something out of a Rhianna video"

Her words seemed to not phase the Queen all she wanted to know was where Angie had been and did she drink anything. Angie was having none of it and it was making Caz annoyed at her daughters complete change of personality.

"Angela Louise MacDonald..."

"Jackson" Angie spat back "My last name is Jackson and when I tell you I am fine I am fine."

Jean stood in the bedroom doorway her own jaw hitting the floor as Monica whistled a little under her breath. The expression on Carols face was a mix of shock and hurt.

"Angie..."Jean started but Angie was having none of it.

"Oh so when all else fails send in my godmother! Well what is the great Phoenix going to do? Read my mind, tell me I am being silly cause people can help me? I don't need help I am fine things are going to be great from now on and I do not need not want your help"

With that she opened her bedroom patio doors and took off into the air. Caz still hurt at what Angie had said clenched and unclenched her fists in an effort to calm her self down.

Her daughter was hurting and she needed her but still those words hurt her more then any thing the GSIB could throw at her or Madb or any of them.

Johnathan came in and looked at the Red Queen. "Well now" His Scottish accent tinged with annoyance "I suppose the Hatter has got her hooks well and truly into my stepsister"

The Red Queen arched an eyebrow and yet all she could see was her Alice's haunted face "This will not be good" She promised "but to save her soul this is what you will need to put up with for some time yet Alice"

Caz didn't bother to correct the Red Queen she just turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Oh Angie you and youe teenage strops XD<p>

R&R pwease


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The plain ride back to England wasn't very enjoyable, for one the White Rabbit had to be in the cabin, unable to let humans see her true form; she had taken the form of a small white rabbit. Of coarse her Alice didn't like it, but he couldn't complain.

Luna sat looking out of the window; Nikita clearly wasn't one for planes but didn't complain, she was busy on the phone. Something kept bugging the young girl. Her dreams were more vivid and blood thirsty and it made her feel sick.

Was this even worth it all?

"You OK?" She looked over to see the young man smiling at her, he handed her a drink and she accepted it with a small smile of her own.

"Not really sure to be honest. I just wanted to find her" She spoke "I never though it would get like this. Like so many people would get hurt"

"Unfortunately you can't help that" he sighed

"I'm sorry I don't think I introduced myself" Luna spoke

"Names Alistair" He smiled "And I know who you are" He spoke as he looked at the teen. "Things will only ever get better; sometimes you have to go though the worst till you see the brighter side"

Luna nodded as he patted her head and went back to watching the movie, Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, oh how ironic that was.

Charles Moran sighed as he entered his home, throwing his coat onto the banister and undone the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

"So Alice, you're finally home?" Came a voice, he looked over to see a woman appear from the shadows, she was covered in blood and he was sure it wasn't all her own blood at that.

"Where did you go?" He asked sternly, he thought the point of summoning the creature was so that he could keep an eye on the beast.

"I went … out" She smiled, showing her razor sharp teeth as he sat upon the sofa before her form shifted into the small house cat he had found. "The rumours are true, The Hatter is defiantly back in the game" She spoke, which he personally could never get used to. "So I'm sure it won't take long for the others to appear" She added.

He stared at the creature that sat in front of him; it never failed to amuse him of how far it was willing to go to achieve his dream. He had meet the demon when walking home one day, it had just appeared in his house, looking at him as if expecting him to do or say something.

Since that day, as long as he plaid along with her game, she would grant his wish. Of coarse he had is own agendas for the creature when the game was finished. He was pretty sure that if he could hold the creature down long enough, he could use it for countless experiments. Her powers alone could aid them in the eternal battle his mistress was stuck in with the blasted HOA.

"Do what you wish, as long as-"

"Yes, as long as I make the Woman yours right?" The cat sneered before disappearing again.

The plane touched down at Gatwick, but it was still a 2 hour journey back to where Nikita was taking them. Luna had asked if she could be dropped off somewhere first, Nikita had agreed, only if someone was with her,

At this the White Rabbit had agreed to go with the teen, and had instructed her Alice to go with the Russian woman to help her inform the people she was seeing about everything he knew and what the rabbit had told him.

Clacton was full of tourists in the summer holidays, even when it was a cool night, much like tonight. Families were out for meals as friends were down the pub enjoying their drinks and time off from school and work.

They were sitting by the beach, the rabbit simply stared at the teen, and there was something different about this girl. After all who would actively seek out the Cheshire?

Luna however was trying to make sense of her dreams.

She was pretty sure they were memories. But they were not hers. That much she knew. But whose were they? She scratched her head in annoyance; she just wished that sometimes, she had been a normal girl.

Thanks to Cheshire, she had lived with nothing but loneliness and sorrow, never fitting in anywhere unless the cat eared woman was by her side.

Was this an obsession she had developed?

They were walking back when Luna bumped into a cloaked figure. It hurt her more then it hurt the person.

"Oh sorry!" She cried as the person turned round, she could make out brown eyes and red hair.

"my my" Luna turned to see the Rabbit woman looking at the figure, her hands on her hips "Cain Adamson" She spoke in a stony voice "I wouldn't worry if I'm gonna attack you or not, we all know of your mark." She added

Luna stared in confusion, her arm burnt like something from hell, but she ignored it.

"Luna, pay attention now, this was one of Cheshire's Alice's. One who wasn't from a tribe" The rabbit spoke "Her first in many ways"

Luna blinked as the person removed the hood, olive skin shone in the moon light as his brown eyes reminded her of dark chocolate, fire red hair was tied back.

"Looks like we're all looking for the same person" The rabbit spoke before she looked up "Oh dear, looks like the Dormouse and Jack in now in the game"

The young girl looked up; her farther was in front of her, frozen before the blood ran down his body, crating a line as he split clean in two, she looked as a boy no older then 14 looked at her, he had jet black hair and ice blue eyes, but what scared her was the mouse ears upon his head and the tail that wrapped around his legs occasionally.

This person had killed her farther, but at the same time, saved her from him.

He looked at the girl, she had blond hair and brown eyes, she looked to be about 14 years old, she was in a ripped night dress. Her porcelain skin was bruised and scared, blood stained and she was shivering.

He removed his coat and placed it over the child, who clung to him and sobbed her heart out. He frowned but let her cry.

"It's OK now" He whispered "Everything's OK now Alice"

The Queen sat outside the house as a young man exited the building, upon seeing the woman he bowed. He looked just like one of those knights from so many children's fairy tales. He had brown hair and frosty blue eyes; he wore a red cloak around his shoulders as his sword was strapped to his side.

"Welcome Jack" She spoke as he stood up, looking at his Queen. "How is your Alice?"

"He's sleeping" He spoke, his voice was stoic and void of any emotion. The Jack of Harts was the only one of two of her subjects that she trusted dearly. "Has the Rabbit been found yet?"

"I haven't located her yet no." The Queen spoke, slight irritation in her regal voice, but she brushed it off "We have bigger issues. Hatter is back"

"Not just Hatter, We have Cheshire too"

"WHAT!" The Queen yelled "How can this be? Damn that blasted creature" She snarled

"Don't worry your majesty; she isn't of any concern yet"

"Come Jack, you must help me and Alice" She spoke as he nodded. Not telling the Queen of who else he knew had entered the game, and hoped he would never have to cross paths with them.

The Hatter smirked as she slammed the Hare into the building wall, her power was radiating off of her form, and he tried to shrink back from her.

"March Hare, you know very well I hate to be kept waiting" She hissed in the trembling boys ear before she let go of him, he coughed and held his throat.

"I'm sorry, but I had to go!"

"Why? What's more important then my Tea Party? Even after I brought Alice with me"

"I'm sorry Hatter but my Alice…he's…he's not good"

"What's that?" She asked smirking a crewl and twisted smirk, making her seem more demonic then possible without going though a total change in appearance. She looked at the quivering form before her aura dropped. "It's OK Hare, we can help him and you know that. Now I think I just have to find the Dormouse, which shouldn't be hard, and then we can begin. For my Alice calls for me. Find him and bring him to me"

The March Hare nodded and watched her disappear.

"Please!" Luna cried at the man "Please tell me everything you know of Cheshire!"

"Why?" The man spoke as he raised an eyebrow at the child's outcry.

"Please, I need to find her!" Luna spoke "And I need to stop her from loosing herself"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

OOOhh so whos this new person aye aye...meh not that important or is it


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12.

Nikita scratched her head, it felt good so she gave it another scratch. Cain was standing looking at Luna as if trying to decide if she was mad or just suffering some after Alice effect.

It was only then that he noticed her and bowed low "My lady Nikita" He spoke in flawless Russian.

"My lord Cain, how goes life in Team Avalon?"

Cain shook his head and told her about the death of Syphon and who had brought about his death. As soon as he had mentioned Cheshire Luna let a cry go.

"NO! That's not like her! She was never like that!"

"Well she is now!" Nikita angrily retorted then stopped as a motorbike screamed past closely followed by a flying man and a flying red headed woman.

The bike pulled a 360 degree turn and wheeled back to where she and her companions were standing. Nikita arched an eyebrow as Albian sat glaring at them.

"Is this a Avalonian reunion?" She snarled.

Nikita saw Johnathen and walking up to him kissed his cheek and then nodded at Jean Grey.

"I think" Nikita sighed "We all need a drink, there is something I have to tell you"

"Not now Nikki" Albian muttered "I have to find Angel"

"The Hatter has her" Johnathen told Nikita

"Shit, shit, shit" Luna screamed "This is not how the game is played.

Having enough of her Cain tapped her shoulder and whispered something in her ear then caught her and lifted her into his powerful arms "I hate hysterical women" He shrugged.

Angel hovered above the cliffs. Up here she was truly free able to just be what she was, no masks no labels.

However she did feel a little guilty for what she had said to her mum. After all it did not matter who she was, the woman had raised her as her own and she had taught her to look after herself.

At the end of the day as powerful as her mum was, even she could not cold bloodily murder someone. She lived by the laws of the land and that was what made her special but, Angie needed them arseholes to be taught a lesson.

She could do it, and she could do it in style, she could fry their minds inside out, send them into dream heaven or hell for the rest of their lives and a whole lot more, but she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to.

So if Hatter could do it for her and teach those bitches a lesson then more power to her. Still. Her family and friends cared for her and were worried about her but at the end of the day she was a growing woman.

Well sixteen but still old enough to do what she had to do. She was not like other teens, well not in Clacton anyway.

She sighed a little times like this she would go to the only friend she had outside the world of costumes and violence and who knew what she did for a living. But she was dead now and that...

That really really sucked.

Albian had smoked four cigarettes by the time Nikita had finished her sentence about demon games. When she had gone on to explain what Alice in Wonderland was really about she was half way through the bottle of Johnny Walker Black Label Cain had brought for her.

"So," The Rabbit bowed his head a little "You are the Queens Alice, I did wonder how she kept you quiet for so long... one of her first you were"

"My name is not Alice its Caroline!" Albian snapped making the Rabbit jump a little.

"Hey how do you think I feel" Cain scowled "I am a man and Cheshire still calls me Alice...to think I called her Lucky once!"

Albian cast a sideways glance at the third mortal and sniggered "That is um worrying Cain yes" She agreed.

Johnathen shook his head Cain was not known for his sense of humour but, he did know how to defuse a situation and make someone forget what they were angry about and occasionally he let the humanity he once had in abundance show.

Like now.

His friend needed to calm down and that was what he did.

"Question is" Jean sighed "What the hell are we going to do?"

"That's easy enough" Johnathen grinned "We're all going to wonderland."

* * *

><p>Cain is the jewish version..i think its the jewish version...or pagen...cant memeber what my mother told me, but yesh he is vamp XD LOL oh dear XD<p>

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"You want to go to wonderland?" The Rabbit asked as they all looked at her as if noticing her for the first time, her voice was cold and stoic as she looked at the group though her crimson eyes, who would want to go there? "You do realise that it isn't a happy go lucky place like you read in that ridiculous story don't you?" She spoke

"In case you don't realise-" Caz begun, but fell silent upon the woman's look, she swore the look alone could rival her mothers, and she suppressed the urge to shiver, or run and hide.

"I know all about your daughter Caroline Victoria Kurgoni-MaCdonald" The albino woman spoke, and Caz could have felt the icy tone wash over her like a morning wake up call. "I know the Hatter had her sights set on winning this Game, weather she knows it or not, Hatter will use her in the Game, even though Angela isn't part of the Blood line that started the Game with Hatter"

"Wait…how'd you know my name?"

"That's not important Caroline" The Rabbit eared woman spoke as she sat down on the table, a look crossed her face, she knew where this was going, and she could be safe there whilst the others were busy playing the Game. She ignored the woman's mumbling as she thought though a plan of action.

"I'm guessing you'll want me to help you get into Wonderland?" She asked

"Long as you don't run off to say I am late I am late when the need takes you" Caz mumbled darkly, feeling a very powerful glare on her back, she dare not look at the woman and looked around the room, she hated someone having a look like her mothers. She was glad Raist wasn't here otherwise he'd be ripping the shit gutta her right now, thank God for small miracles

"Aye" Johnathen spoke "As long as Monica knows what's going on"

"Tell her then" The rabbit spoke "Its no good keeping the truth from loved ones, excuse me now, me and my Alice need to talk, I believe he is looking after the human girl who you so helpfully put to sleep?" She looked at Cain when speaking this, her eyes narrowed slightly.

She felt kind of sorry for the human girl; she had learnt a lot about human emotions from her time with her own Alice, and new what it was like to be in despair and hope for things that couldn't possibly happen. And they all despised demons. She sighed as she stood up, Caz finally looking at the woman.

"Gather a small team Caroline, we leave tomorrow" She spoke

"Why not now!" Caz asked

"Because I will need to prepare for the trip, and so will you, Wonderland will not be kind to you, there is time to think of something else, but I cannot see any other way" A soft look came across her face, as if the thought of going home brought some piece to mind "I will help you and ask for nothing, but when we get your daughter out of this, we are to never cross paths again, simply because things will become too…involved otherwise, now if you'll excuses me"

"Thank you"

The woman looked round as she reached the door, a confused look upon her face, but it soon became a smile and she nodded before walking away. What a strange thing to thank her for.

And the group began to decide who was staying and who wasn't.

The door opened as the red haired man looked up, he smiled as the woman walked in.

"Usagi" He smiled, she didn't complain about the name like she usually did as her crimson eyes stared at the sleeping teen.

"NO! That's not like her! She was never like that!"

Something bugged her greatly, if Cheshire had once been nice to the humans what made her hate them so suddenly? Surly Hatter must have been like that once, finding humans interesting before hating them completely, was it because they were forever trapped in this never ending Game?

"Alistair" She spoke, the man looked surprised to hear his name from her lips, he was so used to the name she called him. "You will come with me to Wonderland, we'll leave the child here and erase her memories of ever having met Cheshire" She spoke softly as she sat next to the girl "It is kinder right? Then to put her through this pain"

"I think so; nobody seems to share her views on Cheshire"

"Only you, because you know what I told you of life before the Game" The rabbit spoke as he nodded "You may die in there Alistair" She spoke as she looked at him "Do you realise that"

He smiled and nodded, she frowned, not understanding why he was so happy about it before she placed her finger tips to the teenage girl's forehead and began to erase her memories, making them her own, and she couldn't help the tear that trailed down her porcelain cheek as she did so.

The home was quite as the White rabbit sat with her Alice's head upon her lap on the sofa, ideally stroking his hair as she sat in deep thought about the following events. She didn't know when she had started to care about the humans so much, considering how crewel they were to her and her kind. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about what her life had consisted of. She missed her home, she missed doing nothing but what an adviser should do, and hell she even missed the occasional Tea Party at the Hatters, because it was what they done, The Cheshire was forever stealing from the Queen, but nobody tried to kill each other.

She frowned as she stared at the sleeping form on her lap, she had felt sorry for him, he was too young to be on his own in a world as crewel as this. She had brought him up, if he lived though this, she will do what she done to the girl. This life was crewel and unjust to him. To every Alice that had entered the Game, bar those who sought nothing but to destroy those she shared her home with. It was their fault.

She looked up as the door knocked and Johnathen came into the room. She looked him over once and saw his own pain. he son of Lilith and a human man who at some points on his career as a paranormal archaeologist had been cursed with a witch hunters soul and the soul of Anubis warring with his own soul.

On Johnathen's part he remembered how his grandmother would stroke his own hair and even his brother's wife when he was a child and had woken crying for a mother he would never know.

So," He began "Is this really how it works. You all pick a human to act as guardian angels for want of a better word"

She looked at him, and then looked back at the sleeping human on her lap, a frown on her face.

"We are anything but; Humans name us Demons, just as they do every evil thing in the world." She shock her head "No, maybe there was a time with my companions, but not any more. I guess you really hate us right?" She asked "After all, we are the reason behind so many deaths of innocent lives, it's not fair on them right"

Johnathen sat down and clasped his hands before him as he leant forward.

"We demons are all the same to humans" She spoke sadly.

"My mother was Lilith, the first woman and the wife of Lucifer. My father was just a soldier and I do not think you personally are to blame for what your brothers and sisters do" She looked at him silently "Been fighting my own brother-in-law and his cronies for so long I know what humans will do to get eternal life., my wife's own brother sold his soul for eternal life to the dark gods"

"I am sorry to hear that" She spoke, and shockingly she sounded like she meant it.

"Seems to me that you have the same struggles as us but like us there are good and bad in both. You have your bad guys and your good guys" he spoke. She nodded as she looked at him then back at her Alice. "My best friend...a lot younger then me I grant you but he died at the hands of demons and monsters from otherworld's so whilst the others have a hard time differentiating the two I don't. Your older then heaven and hell and have been here longer then both. I serve the powers that were here long before god noticed and fight against the dark powers so I suppose in a way I am a warrior for your people that are good"

"Would you believe me if I said that the one that are causing the most trouble, i.e. Hatter and Cheshire never used to be like that?" She spoke "None of use did. We were nothing to humans but a way to gain power over other tribes; at first we ignored their calls, because we didn't like the way humans constantly wanted power." She spoke, not sure why she was telling him this, maybe because someone had to know. "In the end we answered them, because in a way they interested us, someone else had found interest in our rock, things went down hill from there, because it didn't stop, its like a wild animal being taken from its home and placed in a cage for the rest of its life." She spoke

"Its not a nice feeling, and I hate humans because I will never go home, over the centuries the others changed, it wasn't he same every time a game finished, because they would be more blood thirsty and eager to win, is it so wrong to want to win and wish that things could go back to before the humans exists. I think I under stand Hatter and Cheshire's reasons, if you destroy the human race, you no longer have to be stuck in a loop that never gets broken."

Johnathen was silent for a while as if he was lost in thought then he spoke quietly and she found his Scottish accent calming despite the war that went on in him.

"Maybe that is the way of things. I was introduced to the old beings through someone I cared about once - about 500 years ago and I saw what they could do. They give boons and probably what people like Kitiara worshipped when she was young, but sometimes humans need for control and power for example like Caroline's eternal war with Boadicea corrupts those same beings that were once benevolent. When Bruce and his friends sealed their deals I think they knew exactly what they were getting into, a pact with the dark ones comes with a price that no being human or otherwise should have to pay.

you will get to go home one day...but maybe those that serve the darker needs of people enjoy their own power so much that they don't want the game to end"

She looked at him then at the floor, he was true on so many things.

"I just want to go home, is that too much to ask for?" She chocked, holding back tears she had not shed in centuries "Even my Alice now suffers because of this stupid game, and he is something…different then ones I have had before. I want to end this game, I want things to return to what it used to be" She looked up, a smile upon her face which looked sad and lost.

"So in order to do that humans cant exist, because if they do, then we will forever be called upon, I hate this world, and I hate the man who calls himself God who sits on a throne and lets things like this happen." She hissed "But when I look at Alice, I get a calm feeling that maybe, if there were people like him, maybe one day my dream will come true."

There was silence in the room.

Johnathen rubbed his stubble and got up. He looked down at the sleeping human and then leant forward and kissed the rabbit's forehead. She blinked in confusion and looked up at the man. Not getting what he was doing or why for that matter.

"If humans were anything easy to get along with then you'd go home and if god was anything but god I would still have my mother to talk to...we can't always get what we want but we can make life what we want to make it. That's down to us and us alone and no body else's fault its just the way the universe goes...I better go get a shave before I go see my wife...I have a lot of explaining to do and she hates stubble" and with that he bid her goodnight and walked out the room.

She stared after him, the talk had done her some good, she looked down at her Alice, a frown upon his face, was he having another nightmare again? She stroked his hair the way a mother would to soothe his pain. Yes when this was done, she'll make him forget, but for now she enjoyed the silence between them.

The following morning everyone was up and accounted for. The teenager had been taken home in the early hours, and they met up with the Albino as she stood by the cliffs, goodbyes where short with promises to return.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked then once more as they stood near her.

"Yes, I want my daughter out of this" Caz spoke as the others nodded and the Rabbit faced away from them, speaking in a tongue none of them knew as a portal opened up and she stood to the side.

"Then go on in, but don't say I didn't warn you" She sighed as they entered the portal.

When they exited they where on a fresh meadow, the sun shone and the summer breeze refreshed them. It didn't look like anything they were expecting. It was like walking into a countryside.

"Welcome to Wonderland" The Rabbit spoke in a soft voice "Welcome to my home"

* * *

><p>please R&amp;R<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She sighed as she carried on walking, trying to remember the safest path to take her annoying extras. There was no doubt that they would have to cross The Hatters domain as well as The Queens, if possible, she wanted to stay away from Cheshire's Forest, the only one who could freely go between the worlds like after her summoning.

They would no doubt have to go though the Forest of Signs, and then that meant they would have to go though His part of this hellish abyss. She shuddered at the very thought. Why did these people try so hard to try and free someone, if they where in the Game that's where they stayed, why did she even agree to any of this?

She looked round at the only person who seemed pretty indifferent about the place he was in, a small smile on his face, what he was smiling about she didn't know, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

"Look, we're gonna have to cross the path that takes us though some pretty dangerous places OK, so you have to stay put, got it?"

"Sure thing Rabbit" Caroline spoke, then cringed at the look she received and mumbled an quite apology, weather the albino woman herd or not, she said nothing on the matter.

They walked down the old path which was lightly littered with random bushes and trees. They seemed to notice that the more they walked down the road the more the Rabbit seemed to curl in on herself.

And they soon found out why.

There was a small hone on the corner of the road, it had seemed like that they had been travelling for quite some time now, and Cain and Nikita could no longer deny their hunger, and the smell of the food that admitted from the small cabin called out to them.

"Don't even think about going in there." The rabbit spoke harshly "Trust me, you'll only regret it"

"Now now Rabbit, that's not nice" They all looked round to see what appeared to be a young man standing there, his hair was a platinum blond, spiked up and yet in a ponytail at the same time, his had dark violet eyes, his skin was a golden caramel colour, he wasn't complete mussel, but firmly toned, he wore black combats, no top, the fag sat nicely at the corner of his lips.

"Caterpillar" The Rabbit hissed as he smirked at her, his eyes raking over her fame before turning to the other of the group where he raised a slender eyebrow. It was like sex radiated off of the demon, because no matter how human he seemed, they had to remember that's what he was, a demon.

"What soul have you collected?" He asked, his voice was naturally a deep growl, husky enough to make any man or woman feel drunk with lust.

"None, we are here on other matters, isn't your new Alice's soul more interesting then us"

"Nope" He answered with a crawl smile where they saw the demonic form slightly where his face seemed to stretch and the razor sharp teeth, there seemed too many to be comforting. "She wasn't strong enough, so I killed her" he cackled "Poor thing, only 13, how her begging though such thrill to my veins" he laughed

Johnathen went for him when he was stopped by a simple look on the Rabbits face.

"As interesting as that sounds, I must be on my way, must be lonely to be here on your own"

He smirked as he tilted his head to the side, as if he was thinking on something before the smirk became a frown. She nodded at him as he shrugged, walking back, but even as they walked past, they felt eyes on their back.

They where soon walking though the forest, which seemed to talk with the many signs, their branches like fingers that reached the endless sky. Nobody spoke as they reached the small spring in the woods, darkness surrounded them, it was no good to carry on when it was dark, not only was it risky with what lived in this world, they would tier easily.

"We're staying here for the night, it could be short or long, who knows." She spoke as they nodded and set up a makeshift camp, gathering any smack amounts of wood they could find, and relaying heavily on the rabbits magic.

Alistair sighed as he sat next to the rabbit, she was asleep on the floor, he carefully placed her head upon his lap, she mumble slightly but did not wake. Caz watched quietly from the other side, she notice how the man looked at the demon at his feet.

"How can you do it" She asked, he looked up at the red haired woman, a smile upon his face. As if he knew what she was on about?

"Their not all bad" He spoke, Caz clearly didn't understand as she looked at him. "I chose to go with her because she saved me." He spoke. "I lost both my parents in a civil war, and then just when I thought things couldn't get worse, I lost my little bro" He added "That's when Usagi appeared"

"Usagi?"

"She said she didn't have a name, and because she reminded me of a snow rabbit, I named her Usagi, it means Rabbit" he spoke "She helped raise me, and in tern, I wanted to help her. I looked up to her like a mother I guess" He added with a small laugh.

"And now?" Caz asked, and as she looked at him, she felt a knot in her stomach tighten, he didn't have to say, she knew.

"I have confidence that Usagi will save your Daughter" he spoke with a smile, and Caz nodded, she didn't know what to make of his confidence that was strong in his voice, before he went back to watching the albino woman who was sleeping.

Caz looked up at the trees, she had been so sure this was the right idea, but now, things where different when she had go here, not only was she mortal, she had no knowledge of this place, of her foes, of anything any more.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

I promise I will get you back

Cheshire smiled as she watched the carnage take place at one of the homes she had tracked Hater to. She could only imagine what was taking place there, but smiled anyway when the demonic being exited the house.

Hatter scowled ass the woman appeared before her, their tail flapping from side to side, their ears twitching on their own. Her white eyes never leaving the demons face.

"We have guests in Wonderland thanks to White Rabbit" She smiled at the Hatter, flowing beside the demon as the calmly walked away from the home, making no effort to clean themselves up. "It could be interesting to add more souls into your collection right"

"What are you getting at Stray" Hatter sneered, a frown on the demons face as they looked at the woman. "I have other things to attend to."

"Well then, there is a bunch of people with The Rabbit seem to be quite powerful" Cheshire smirked "Bit of a risk letting them be around her don't you think?" Hatter looked at the woman, Cheshire was known for her manipulation skills, just like Hatter, hence why such things in the world had been possible.

"As if I care, The Rabbit amuses me, do as you will"

"Oh, I will, just warning you is all" Cheshire spoke "They'll be going after your realm to put you in their again" She said. Hatter looked at the demon and hissed in annoyance before looking at the demon cat.

"Well take me there then"

A portal opened up and Hatter stepped though, unable to see the smile playing on the demons face as she entered after the woman, she could let Hatter do the fighting with the others, after all, that's who thy mainly wanted right? She could then take out Hatter and the Rabbit, oh how fun this would be.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

It was Cain who spotted the cat first and a feeling that he had not felt since he was a youth and then when he was a new born vampire washed over him. He got to his feet tying his hair back into a tight pony tail and crouching down woke both Caz and Nikita.

He pointed to the trees then stared as Johnathen jumped down from the branch above them and was joined by Jean Grey.

"There's two of them" Johnathen explained "and neither of them look friendly, one of them looks like the thing that was in Angie's room and the other..."

"Looks like a cat?" Cain asked.

"Yeah" Johanthen nodded "how did you know?"

Cain scratched his ear "That's Cheshire"

"Oh shit" They turned as the Rabbit and her Alice joined their side and she looked to all intense and purposes like she had seen her worst nightmare and maybe she had.

"We need to find Angela" The young man reminded her "The longer she is here the more she will become Hatters Alice"

"I know that" The Rabbit snapped "Just give me a chance to think."

"Well," Caz snatched her jacket off the ground and checked her weapon "While you think I am going after my daughter!"

"Must you always be impetuous against things you do not know Hernechild" The Rabbit scalded "Those two are in league with the Duchess and that makes this more dangerous then even your god blood can handle"

Cain rested his hand on Caroline's shoulder "I had Three Sons" He told her "Born in the normal way but all half vampire. Of them all I loved Enoch the most and I lost him because I was too busy watching Jacob and Lamech." Cain lowered his gaze "I know the feelings that invoke us when we are worried about our children"

Caroline swallowed Cain rarely spoke about his natural children let alone his vampire children. It was hard to believe that this was not only John Greystokes Grandfather but her nephews great-grandfather.

"She is my baby" Caroline muttered .

Jean looked away, she had never heard Albian sound so helpless before and even the rabbit paused before a sarcastic comment came out.

It was not a feeling she was used to but as she looked upon her Alice she was aware of something similar to it. She took a deep breath and pointed.

"Down here is a path that leads to the Hatters Tea Party...,don't ask" she cut Nikita off before she could ask "Angela will be there and pray she has not drunk or eaten anything"

She hurried off with the others following.

Angie stared at the food and the drink, her stomach was starting to growl but something was telling her not to touch it and truth be told she could just fancy one of her mums roast dinners.

"Now aren't you a pretty little thing" she turned as the Caterpillar appeared out of nowhere.

Angie didn't much care for the look of lust that hit his eyes and come to think of it, she didn't much care for this place any more. She got up and moved back a little.

"Aw now come on pretty don't be like that, I just want to be your friend"

Angie shook her head "You are no friend of mine" She could not understand why her powers did not seem to work but powers or not she could tell evil when she saw it, one was not the niece of Predator or the daughter of Albian and Arachno without learning a trick or two.

Guilt suddenly whirled through her as she thought of her mothers face after she had rounded on her and right now Angie wanted to be anywhere but here. She wanted her mum.

"Get away from her!" She turned as the Hatter came through the clearing with the cat the Caterpillar grinned and cocked his head a little.

"Oh we can share Hatter you know how I will look after her"

"Fuck off" Hatter snarled "She is not for you, you perverse piece of trash"

Angie was sat back down in a chair by the Hatter who then turned to the Cheshire Cat

whilst she stood protectively over the girl "Better get ready for the carrot freak and her friends."

She looked at Angie and smiled a little "I have taken care of one of your problems my friend, the others will be dealt with when I have dealt with a problem that has arisen here and don't worry he won't touch you"

Caterpillar laughed and it made Angie shiver to hear it "The moment you die I will" He winked and it did not make her feel any better.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Hatter kept a close eye on the opening in her tea party how dare they enter this world. How dare the Rabbit side with these humans? The ones who were responsible for this hellish prison, forced to play a game that these pathetic species wanted, since the dawn of their time they where nothing but parasites, always wanting and never satisfied with what they had.

To be honest she didn't know what her Alice wanted, sure Death to those that killed her friend, but then what? She looked at the Cat that sat upon the table, her Alice absent minded stroking its head, the animal didn't look amused one bit, and soon moved to peer into her tea cups. Where as The Caterpillar, she didn't quite know what to make of him.

He was your worst nightmare, because if one of them didn't kill his Alice, he would. The Hatter growled low in its chest whenever the demon got too close, just as her companions arrived, The March Hare and the Door Mouse. Both bowed when faced with the Hatter.

"Is this your Alice?" The Door Mouse enquired, Angie looked up and saw a boy no younger then 14, with long dark hair and bright blue eyes, he smiled sweetly, and Angie suddenly felt that nothing could ever go wrong with him around, like the younger brother she always wanted but never had.

If it wasn't for the mouse like ears and tail that curled around his leg, she was sure she'd take him home, she wasn't too keen on the Hare, he looked sulky when looking around the table, glaring at the cat on the table who smirked at him. Angie frowned, cats couldn't smirk could they?

"They can't talk either dear but this is Wonderland" the feline purred as it walked up to the stunned girl, its smile widening as it sensed the Hatters stare upon its body. "Come take a walk" the cat spoke before looking at The Hatter "I'll bring her back safely Hatter"

But before the Hatter could reply they both disappeared.

The Cat smiled as they walked the stone hallways. Of all the places Angie had visited this one she didn't know off, she noticed a few women walking around the building, more then once she had to look away, for the women wore not much clothes or nothing at all.

"In here" The cat spoke as they went into a room, dogging anymore praying eyes.

"So is this where you kidnap me and torcher me?" Angie asked feeling a slight chill in the room.

"Of coarse not dear" The cat spoke as it sat upon the cold floor, "This isn't my home, its my cell" The animal spoke "I actually live in the Forest outside of the Hatters domain"

"So are you a friend of the Hatters?"

"Friend?" The cat sniggered "oh no, there's no friends, only power, only a winner" The cat spoke. "But you, you don't belong here fake Alice" The animal purred, Angie frowned "Sure you went though the ritual like most Alices do, but your not Hatters true Alice, but Hatter knows, and Hatter will use you for its own gain. We all do."

"Why should I believe you?" The cats form altered and changed into a young woman, one of the strangest women she had ever seen. Cat ears where perched upon her hair, which twitched every so often and the cat like tail that swished from side to side.

"That's the thing, you shouldn't, but I can tell, your starting to doubt, you don't want to do this anymore, cause you know what it means once Hatter for fills your wish. Because your friend had the same problem" Angie's eyes narrowed "You believe those girls drove her to do what they did, and maybe in the end that was one of the reasons behind it" The woman shrugged

"What?" The woman smiled, the scars upon the corners of her mouth stretching grotesquely, as if she had been given a Chelsea Smile only half heartedly

"The problem is for my plan to work, you can be here with Hatter" The woman spoke, more to herself then Angie, then her eyes lit up, a smile upon her face as if she knew what to do, and how to do it. "This wont hurt" Cheshire Smiled

The Rabbit burst though the clearing, just narrowly missing a burst of flames that shot her way, using her staff to shield the attack, the man laughed as he attacked the albino girl, just as someone else appeared, blocking the attack with his Katana, the read cloak swaying in the wind.

"Jack" The Caterpillar hissed as they both entered the eternal dance. When the Red Queen appeared to face off the Door Mouse and March Hare, letting The Rabbit take care of Hatter.

"I will kill you" Hatter hissed as she raised her arm, the inky shadows swallowing the albino woman

"STOP" Angie cried as the shadows moved towards the humans with the Rabbit "You promised not to hurt them!" The Hatter glared at the teenager as Cheshire smirked at her.

"Well things have changed" And she threw them painfully back, but the shadows around The White rabbit felt crushing, who shot a bolt of lighting at Hatter who just missed the attack, but it was enough to let her go, and she fell to the floor. Both entered their own dance of blood. .

The woman laughed hysterically before missing a blow from the Rabbit. Who though her terror was leaving herself open for the attacks that rained upon her, if she didn't stop Cheshire now then…she didn't want to think of what could happen, the shadows encased the Rabbit, but as she tried to alter the time again she watched in shock as Cheshire held the shiny pocket watch in her clawed hands.

The group soon tried to help the rabbit out, even when she screamed at them not to get involved. But none of them listened to her, and where injured beyond anything they had ever felt in their life. The Rabbit screamed as she was violently thrown to the ground, if she had been human, she should have broken many bones that was for sure.

Alistair ran over to Angie, who could do nothing but watch in horror, what had she done? All because she had wanted those bitched to pay for what they had done to her best friend. She looked up at the red haired man with tears streaming down her face, her blond hair was matted with dirt and blood.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted to wake up and let this been a horrible nightmare and wake up to have her mother comfort her like she used to.

"Come on kiddo, everyone's been worried about you" He spoke kindly as he helped her up.

"I don't think so Boy"

The Rabbit yelled out to her Alice when Cheshire grabbed him and threw him to the others, chains appearing from the ground that pierced his wrists and ankles, Angie cried out as the Rabbit tried to get out of her prison the Cheshire had created, before the instrument pulled, he didn't even scream as he was sliced and ripped apart.

The body falling to the ground with a dull thump.

"I done it!" Cheshire squealed, laughing manically like a child who had just solved their first puzzle. "I killed Rabbits Alice"

"Alice?" Rabbit spoke, hot strikes of lighting danced around the slowly maddening albino as a strong wind picked up around the demon who had spent ages fighting off the madness that would enviably encase them all, "Alice?" She tried again, but received nothing from the sliced corpse, his lifeless eyes staring back at her

"Ooohh, is Rabbit goanna play with Cheshire now?" Cheshire mused "Or are you upset about your Alice leaving you?"

A burst of Lighting shot at the Cheshire who laughed as she danced out of the way, Her staff disintegrated as the sheer blood lust and powered even over whelmed Caz, who had thought nothing of the rabbit eared woman, part of her was glad she hadn't pissed off the woman, and was glad for once that the demon was on their side.

"I'll kill you" The rabbit snarled darkly as her eyes seemed to glow as she let out a scream that sent chills own the mortals being.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

The Hatter kept a close eye on the opening in her tea party how dare they enter this world. How dare the Rabbit side with these humans? The ones who were responsible for this hellish prison, forced to play a game that these pathetic species wanted, since the dawn of their time they where nothing but parasites, always wanting and never satisfied with what they had.

To be honest she didn't know what her Alice wanted, sure Death to those that killed her friend, but then what? She looked at the Cat that sat upon the table, her Alice absent minded stroking its head, the animal didn't look amused one bit, and soon moved to peer into her tea cups. Where as The Caterpillar, she didn't quite know what to make of him.

He was your worst nightmare, because if one of them didn't kill his Alice, he would. The Hatter growled low in its chest whenever the demon got too close, just as her companions arrived, The March Hare and the Door Mouse. Both bowed when faced with the Hatter.

"Is this your Alice?" The Door Mouse enquired, Angie looked up and saw a boy no younger then 14, with long dark hair and bright blue eyes, he smiled sweetly, and Angie suddenly felt that nothing could ever go wrong with him around, like the younger brother she always wanted but never had.

If it wasn't for the mouse like ears and tail that curled around his leg, she was sure she'd take him home, she wasn't too keen on the Hare, he looked sulky when looking around the table, glaring at the cat on the table who smirked at him. Angie frowned, cats couldn't smirk could they?

"They can't talk either dear but this is Wonderland" the feline purred as it walked up to the stunned girl, its smile widening as it sensed the Hatters stare upon its body. "Come take a walk" the cat spoke before looking at The Hatter "I'll bring her back safely Hatter"

But before the Hatter could reply they both disappeared.

The Cat smiled as they walked the stone hallways. Of all the places Angie had visited this one she didn't know off, she noticed a few women walking around the building, more then once she had to look away, for the women wore not much clothes or nothing at all.

"In here" The cat spoke as they went into a room, dogging anymore praying eyes.

"So is this where you kidnap me and torcher me?" Angie asked feeling a slight chill in the room.

"Of coarse not dear" The cat spoke as it sat upon the cold floor, "This isn't my home, its my cell" The animal spoke "I actually live in the Forest outside of the Hatters domain"

"So are you a friend of the Hatters?"

"Friend?" The cat sniggered "oh no, there's no friends, only power, only a winner" The cat spoke. "But you, you don't belong here fake Alice" The animal purred, Angie frowned "Sure you went though the ritual like most Alices do, but your not Hatters true Alice, but Hatter knows, and Hatter will use you for its own gain. We all do."

"Why should I believe you?" The cats form altered and changed into a young woman, one of the strangest women she had ever seen. Cat ears where perched upon her hair, which twitched every so often and the cat like tail that swished from side to side.

"That's the thing, you shouldn't, but I can tell, your starting to doubt, you don't want to do this anymore, cause you know what it means once Hatter for fills your wish. Because your friend had the same problem" Angie's eyes narrowed "You believe those girls drove her to do what they did, and maybe in the end that was one of the reasons behind it" The woman shrugged

"What?" The woman smiled, the scars upon the corners of her mouth stretching grotesquely, as if she had been given a Chelsea Smile only half heartedly

"The problem is for my plan to work, you can be here with Hatter" The woman spoke, more to herself then Angie, then her eyes lit up, a smile upon her face as if she knew what to do, and how to do it. "This wont hurt" Cheshire Smiled

The Rabbit burst though the clearing, just narrowly missing a burst of flames that shot her way, using her staff to shield the attack, the man laughed as he attacked the albino girl, just as someone else appeared, blocking the attack with his Katana, the read cloak swaying in the wind.

"Jack" The Caterpillar hissed as they both entered the eternal dance. When the Red Queen appeared to face off the Door Mouse and March Hare, letting The Rabbit take care of Hatter.

"I will kill you" Hatter hissed as she raised her arm, the inky shadows swallowing the albino woman

"STOP" Angie cried as the shadows moved towards the humans with the Rabbit "You promised not to hurt them!" The Hatter glared at the teenager as Cheshire smirked at her.

"Well things have changed" And she threw them painfully back, but the shadows around The White rabbit felt crushing, who shot a bolt of lighting at Hatter who just missed the attack, but it was enough to let her go, and she fell to the floor. Both entered their own dance of blood. .

The woman laughed hysterically before missing a blow from the Rabbit. Who though her terror was leaving herself open for the attacks that rained upon her, if she didn't stop Cheshire now then…she didn't want to think of what could happen, the shadows encased the Rabbit, but as she tried to alter the time again she watched in shock as Cheshire held the shiny pocket watch in her clawed hands.

The group soon tried to help the rabbit out, even when she screamed at them not to get involved. But none of them listened to her, and where injured beyond anything they had ever felt in their life. The Rabbit screamed as she was violently thrown to the ground, if she had been human, she should have broken many bones that was for sure.

Alistair ran over to Angie, who could do nothing but watch in horror, what had she done? All because she had wanted those bitched to pay for what they had done to her best friend. She looked up at the red haired man with tears streaming down her face, her blond hair was matted with dirt and blood.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted to wake up and let this been a horrible nightmare and wake up to have her mother comfort her like she used to.

"Come on kiddo, everyone's been worried about you" He spoke kindly as he helped her up.

"I don't think so Boy"

The Rabbit yelled out to her Alice when Cheshire grabbed him and threw him to the others, chains appearing from the ground that pierced his wrists and ankles, Angie cried out as the Rabbit tried to get out of her prison the Cheshire had created, before the instrument pulled, he didn't even scream as he was sliced and ripped apart.

The body falling to the ground with a dull thump.

"I done it!" Cheshire squealed, laughing manically like a child who had just solved their first puzzle. "I killed Rabbits Alice"

"Alice?" Rabbit spoke, hot strikes of lighting danced around the slowly maddening albino as a strong wind picked up around the demon who had spent ages fighting off the madness that would enviably encase them all, "Alice?" She tried again, but received nothing from the sliced corpse, his lifeless eyes staring back at her

"Ooohh, is Rabbit goanna play with Cheshire now?" Cheshire mused "Or are you upset about your Alice leaving you?"

A burst of Lighting shot at the Cheshire who laughed as she danced out of the way, Her staff disintegrated as the sheer blood lust and powered even over whelmed Caz, who had thought nothing of the rabbit eared woman, part of her was glad she hadn't pissed off the woman, and was glad for once that the demon was on their side.

"I'll kill you" The rabbit snarled darkly as her eyes seemed to glow as she let out a scream that sent chills own the mortals being.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Nikita was having trouble focusing, the curse of this place was starting to affect her in more ways then one and as she looked down at her hands she could see them start to age.

She was not the only one starting to feel the effects of the place. At first Jean had revelled in the peace that her mind offered her in this dimension but now, now everything was quiet.

The others too were starting to get affected with the exception of Johnathen and Albian; they were just powerless and as normal as they could ever be really.

Angie ran into her mothers' arms and sobbed a little saying how sorry she was again and again. Albian wrapped her arms round her but kept her gaze on the myriad of creatures that were around the table.

"This has to be a drug induced dream" she muttered to herself.

She had seen the animated Alice in Wonderland, she had even read the books and seen the modern re-inventions of the old story, she grabbed Angie as the deranged cat like being fired a bolt at her and stared as Cain roared and went to stop the Cheshire Cat.

She let a little eep go before moving out the way of the Lord of the Vampires. She laughed as he misjudged his dive and landed square on his face. "Oh Cain" She purrred "How you changed"

"Lucky" He got to his feet and brushed the dust from his face.

"Don't call me that, that was never my name it was just a stupid name that you gave me when you were mortal"

"All those deaths, Adam said there was something dodgy about you" He went to attack again when he saw Albian launch herself at the Hatter, the one that she had felt was responsible for her daughters predicament "Caz don't!"

His warning was not heard. The Hatter was put to the ground by a kick to the jaw and before Albian could respond the Hatter scissor kicked her way up and using her staff she immolated Jean Grey and then turned it on Angie "I take what is mine" She grinned.

Angie was frozen to the spot having watched her godmother just die…for real this time not due to some mad scientists delusional experiments or an intergalactic war.

Nikita tried to run but her body was aging faster then she could manage and the Caterpillar jumped on her back.

"Not so fast pretty" He grinned "Before you become an old hag I want some fun with you"

Using what strength she had left she threw him over her shoulder and fired the last of her magical abilities before they were drained, but not before the Caterpillar cut Angies head from her shoulders and grabbing it moved around in glee.

Nikita sank to the floor and let a cry of anguish go and before a stunned Johnathens eyes she aged and then crumbled to ash. He reached deep inside himself and found that part of him that was Lilith

Albian could only stare in horror as her beloved daughter died without a word and her rage made Bodicea look like a novice. The Cheshire Cat laughed a little as Albian looked like she was going to beat the Hatter to death.

She couldn't have that she knew what this woman was and muttering something she watched as a sword materialised in her hand. She casually walked up and whistled as she saw the black and blue marks on the Hatters face.

"Hey Hernechild," Albian turned then gasped as she was run through to the hilt with the Cheshire Cats face inches from hers "Born immortal but you have a weakness. Madb was one of us, one of the ancients and I am now claming the bounty on you."

Albian fell to her knees as the power of the dark goddess moved into her the one thing that could kill her, a weapon of the jealous goddess.

"How does it feel to know that you are going to die" She grinned.

Albian spat blood at the Cat and then fell onto her side as she died.

Johnathen and Cain roared in anger as their friends died around them and to Johnathen it was his family being torn apart. The Rabbit told Johnathen to gather their dead and quickly.

The only two that he and Cain could pick up was Angie and Caz. "Time to go" she whispered "This is not for you"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

They ran though the darkening forest of signs, its arrows pointing in different directions with senseless warnings painted upon their trunks.

'BeWeaR of BiG ugleY CatS in ThiS ForEst'

'Do enjoy the Tea Party'

'Whats the time little RabbiT?'

They meant nothing to the three as they herd a loud roar, the fear evident upon the rabbit, sure she had been on the verge of madness because her Alice was forever lost, claimed by Cheshire, but if Cheshire caught them now, and she could hear the trees snapping, the signs changing as if they where screaming in pain.

"We have to hurry!"

"What happened to you killing her?" Cain yelled in supressed anger as they passed The Caterpillar's cottage, weather she chose to miss hear or point blank ignore his words neither he nor Johnathen knew.

They soon crashed out of the forest and where upon the stone floor, still running as the Rabbit ordered, coming closer to where they had appeared, the portal stretching open as the demonic Cheshire Cat, pretty much like Johnathen had read in one of Angies weird comic books, charged before them, its demonic tongue hung out of its razor teeth edged mouth. And for once he felt fear, his own fear well up inside his gut as the portal seemed too far out of reach.

The rabbit hissed a curse and shot lighting at the demonic beats, which cackled and swatted it away like it was some form of insect. And it may as well have been for all she felt. The Rabbit hissed as they reached the portal, she formed a small dagger, hearing Cain scoff, she threw it as it landed in the Cheshire's eye, who screeched as it pierced her, enraging the beast more.

"GO!" She yelled at the two men who carried their dead with them, none of them needed to be told twice and dived though, hitting the cold concrete of Walton Town, looking back as the portal throbbed with power as the albino failed to follow them though.

They herd screaming as blood pooled out from the portal where it was slowly closing, Johnathen cursing as he rested the cold limp body upon the floor and reached back in, pulling the woman out after him, who now looked like she had gone three or four rounds with a grizzly.

The portal closed up, but they all knew that this wasn't the end.

"Why'd you pull me though?" The Rabbit hissed as she nursed her wounds, the air was stale, what they had lost, returned to them like a sledge hammer attacking them all over. "I could have stopped her"

"Yhea like you stopped them killing our friends and family" Cain snapped "A lot of help you where, you couldn't even protect your own"

She glared at the Vampire Lord, a cold wind blowing around them as her kimono fluttered around her, the aura reeking of blood lust and malice. Something none of them had felt around the petite woman.

"Do not dare to degrade me mortal" She hissed in a deadly calm voice "If I really wanted to I could kill you where you stand in your arrogance, do not belittle his memory" and as if to prove a point, a storm had started up around the town before she looked down at the two bodies.

"I cannot return them to you" She spoke more to Johnathen then Cain, who was glaring at the floor. "As much as I can alter time, I cannot return life to those who have lost it, I would say I'm sorry for your loss, but as you could gather, I'm not"

She looked over at the other man, it was sad to know that not all the bodies could have been brought back, but they knew what they was taking on when they entered her realm.

"You knew what would happen" She spoke "Everyone knew what would happen" She answered solemnly "I don't know and will never understand what you're going though, I'm not going to pretend to care because quite frankly I don't" The Young woman spoke. Cain nearly saw red as he went to strike the woman.

She could have least been less blunt about it.

As his hands wrapped round her neck she glared at him though her red orbs.

"We're not the only ones to loose someone, or dose human life mean that little to you? As soon as they out live their use you toss them away! Your no different to the rest of them"

"Says a former Alice who once felt something for Cheshire before she went mad" The rabbit sneered "Why do you hunt her down in hopes of finding the old 'Lucky'?" She spat "Don't forget we do only what you used to do Vampire King" She added with malice as her aura picked up again. "Picking off the stupid little meat sacks who think that they are worth something in this world when in fact they are nothing but mere dolls to entertain us in a an eternal boredom. Just like it was with you."

With an angry snarl the elder man went to strike her as she did nothing but sneer at him, before Johnathen got in the way, pulling the elder man off of the demon who simply blinked her aura still strong and deadly. But not nearly as peeved as Cain was.

"This is not helping Cain and this will defiantly not bring back our friends" He shot as the red haired glared at the albino woman, who simply stared at him.

"She should know her place" Cain snarled

"Me to know my place? But it was you who failed to protect those you hold dear oh son of Adam and first murderer. You had a chance to save them and save Cheshire, but you left it to lie in Lilith's Bed." The rabbit spoke. "You who murdered your own brother because your pathetic god found more interest in Able then he did you. Who left his brothers corpse to rot, and for god to brand you with the curse mark. You know your pretty lucky where not back in Wonderland, otherwise you would be dead, regardless of your mark or not" The rabbit spoke "Know your place boy or I shall put you there myself, you presume to know a lot about Demons but in fact you know nothing" She spat

"You slept with my mum?" Johnathen frowned.."Eww Cain, just eww"

The rabbit took Johnathen to one side who was still looking at Cain with a disgusted look on his face. For reasons she could not fathom she liked the tall human...

"You will need to go to the one called Bodicea"

"Err why would i want to do that, she will gloat at Albians death ..."

"Cheshire is in league with the human they call Charles to get her into his bed...and she is - was her sister"

Johnathen's eyes widened just as behind the Rabbit a portal opened up.

"Here take this" She handed him a watch "If you need me use that now go before she gets here I will hold her off as along as I can"

Just as a huge paw exited the portal, with razor bladed nails appearing out of them, blood stained as a body was thrown at them, it was too cut up and mangled to recognise from looks, but the odd lock of red hair told them all they needed to know of who it was, as evil laughter escaped the portal, the two men simply left the rabbit to deal with her problem.

Luna sat up as she felt rather then herd the noise in her room, her head was groggy and memories failed to play out before her, she couldn't remember where she was or how she'd gotten here. As she looked around the hotel room she nearly screamed as a figure made itself know.

"My poor poor Alice, they took away your memories" A woman's voice purred as Luna felt a dip in her bed, the lighting forking its way though the sky, let the rabbit play with her illusions, she had to take care of Fake Alice first, The rabbit will be fun to brake after she'd gone though many rounds with the Caterpillar.

And she couldn't stand Hatters sulking; it usually meant bad things would happen at the Tea Party, but this one could help her get to Fake Alice.

"Cheshire? Is…Is that you?"

"Alice remembers me?"

"Oh my god…Cheshire…I thought….oh I thought you'd never come back!" The teen sobbed as she hugged the demon, who stayed where it was. "Those people they didn't want to help me help you."

"I need you to help me Alice" Cheshire spoke in the teens ear, smiling all the time as the teen nodded, stating that she only wanted to help as Cheshire raised a clawed like nail. "Good Alice, then I'll never leave you"

"Promise"

"But of course, would I lie to you Alice?"

Charles hadn't been home long when he switched on the tv, chucking his coat onto the edge of the sofa, a news reporter was outside a bloc of flats, it appeared that a massacre had gone on within the room, although the body was missing the police was urging anyone for any information.

They where showing some forms of ID of the missing person, pictures showed a young teenage girl, possibly barely out of collage, as if he cared, he wanted to know where that cat had gotten off to. He had research to prepare and it had a promise to for fill.

For years he had been waiting for something like this to happen, and now he had the means to get everything he ever wanted. There came a rapping at his door, it was slow but loud, he glared at the door, when it came again, a croaking voice answered his silence, he felt a chill run down his spine, and this was a man that didn't scare this easily, and he pushed a small panic alarm that was hidden in his lounge, before heading towards the door.

"" Came a croaking call

As he opened up the door, there in the rain stood a young teenage girl, blood pooled around her feet as lifeless eyes locked at him, as the lighting tore though the heavens he felt the bile rise in his throat, her hair was matted and chunks of flesh was missing from her body here and there, as if she was used for a scratching post by some sort of creature, her jaw was snapped and it made a clicking sound every time she spoke, fingers where bent at odd angles and half her face was missing, her legs worked at odd angles as she stepped towards him.

A small creature in her working arm as her neck clicked as she tilted the joint, like a broken doll and nothing more.

A cold sweat broke across him as the small animal's head twisted a complete 180 to look at him, the smile upon his face made him shiver, and he felt his bladder weaken just looking at the monstrosity as it jumped down from the broken teens arms, its form growing in size into something quite grotesque and demonic.

"You should know I couldn't hurt a fly now Fake Alice" The creature spoke "But then again, you're not a fly are you Charles Marron?" and it cackled with glee as it raised its paw…


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue.

The office was dark save for one light on the desk and the light of the TV screen, a funeral, held with full military honours and the cameras on the faces of the masked heroes who had attended it.

There were those from overseas as well as those from mainland UK, the woman scoffed a little, thinking it was fake, another way to move on in life and maybe re-appear when the time was right, still she had gone longer then normal.

Seer and Wolf could look suitably upset when they wanted but then they said Angel was dead too so that confused her a little.

"Enjoying the show?"

She turned at the male voice behind her and Johnathen came into the light, he was unshaven and his eyes were red rimmed. In his hand was a sword which he set on the desk.

"How did you get in here?" She demanded.

"By the door" he pointed to the balcony door "You know there is no door shut to me"

He starred at the TV for a moment then looked at her and for the first time he could see why the Rabbit had told him what she had told him. for good or bad the legacy had to continue.

"Enjoying it?" he asked again.

"I do not believe a word of it" Boudicea replied.

"Oh believe it, I was there both Albian and Angel are dead Boudicea…or can we dispense with the formalities and I call you Katherine" She hesitated "You and I are going to have a long chat and your decision decides whether I kill you you sanctimonious bitch or let you live."

Charles ran screaming from his house…he called for his bodyguard but as he rounded the corner both Janus and Chimeras lay in varying degrees of decapitation. This was not happening, that – that thing was supposed to do what he said not chase him round the house with a walking chucky doll!

He tripped and pulled him self-up just as Luna…or rather Cheshire guiding the dead Luna kicked him back down.

"Now…" Cheshire purred "No more games of mouse and seek…you are a fake Alice and I am hungry!"

She launched herself at him leaving Luna to fall to the ground.

Katherine watched as Johnathen fingered the sword but did not take his eyes off her.

"I don't know what happened between you two but this I do know, this land needs a protector, not a destroyer and as much as I hate to even admit it…that is now you"

"Why would I even want to?" Katherine retorted.

"Because even now you're so called second has hired the thing that killed Caz to get you into his bed…" He smirked dryly at the horror on her face "I guess your ability to instil fear in your workforce has long gone Katherine and you know me, I am unable to tell a lie. Whether I want to or not I cannot and your second wants all this and more."

She rubbed her jaw "he killed my sister"

"No, the thing he summoned killed your sister…with a sword of Madb no less." He tossed her the sword and she caught it deftly "That sword"

Katherine dropped it like it had the plague or something "and you give it to me"

"Only because I know it won't affect you, you weren't cursed like that an those things that killed Caz, Jean, Nikita and Angie…they been playing you too they have your soul and you can blame your husband for that and if you still don't believe me…"

Despite his better instinct he grabbed her and kissed her, everything the White rabbit had told him in their last conversation before entering wonderland. She had gone after him when he had left and told him everything she knew including about the one called Boudicea being manipulated by the demons and her husband, everything he knew Katherine now knew.

Johnathen wiped the back of his mouth "I am so going to need to forget I did that."

Katherine sank to her knees and he pulled his coat around himself, as she whispered "no"

"Your choice…be the new Albian or I tell your mothers, brothers and whoever who you are…"

"You blackmailing me"

"No I am giving you the only redemption you have" and with that he walked away.

Charles screamed but no one could hear him and no one would come to his aid even if they did, his screams echoed long into the night and into the next morning…. the Cheshire Cat had a way to make pain last…

The End ?

* * *

><p>Yes the end indeed =u=<p>

Yhea there is a sequeal cause i wanna do a major round up of this XDbut i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it with my mum *u*

if not, well why did you continue

Reviews would be much lived

*singing* TOKYO DREAMSS ! Oh Becca your songs are just so catchy


End file.
